Reflection
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Full summary inside. Story complete!
1. Prologue

**Reflection**

**Summary: **Ever experience your reflection coming alive? Well, Mikan Sakura has. And she's not gonna like it, either. Why? Well you just need to find out for your self. Sorry this is my first fanfic, so I'm not really good.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Mikan's POV

Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura! You know, the ex no-star? Well, anyways, I am now officially a special star. I'm in the high school section, and, yet, still no boyfriend. Anyways, back to what I was saying. I was on my way, looking for my best friend, Hotaru Imai. I found a room while searching for Hotaru. As usual, my curioustiy got to the best of me.

Normal POV

Mikan turned the knob on the door slowly, thinking the someone might just scare her when she opens the door. She found a mirror at the corner of the room. The room was dark, but a stream of light entered through a little hole of the curtains over at the windows. Mikan walked over to the mirror and found something etched on the mirror. She read the writing...

_"He or she here, whomever has read this,_

_for his or her reflection will be alive, and _

_will have the oppisite personality, popularity._

_Those who have fallen in love with their _

_reflection are bound to be dead 7 months_

_after falling for their reflection."_

Mikan's POV

"Hmmmm. That's strange, I only see my reflection. What a wierd riddle."

Normal POV

Mikan turned around only to find a boy that looked like around her age. He had Raven hair, red crimson eyes that could make anyone lost in his eyes, but they look like they were full of sadness. "Kyaaaaa!" screamed Mikan. "It's a ghost!" "Urasai." said the boy emotionlessly. Mikan, who was now calm, asked, "Who're you?" in the most cutest voice that she could make. "..." "Hey, are you even listening?" "Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said. "Mikan Sakura." Mikan raised her hand for a handshake from Natsume. "Aren't you going to shake?" asked Mikan. "Hell no. Like I want your idiotic germs." replied Natsume. "Hmmpp" answered Mikan.

* * *

Well, how did you think of it so far? Please review. I might have another chapter ready by tonight, if not then I'll try...tommorow night?


	2. Hotaru's Reflection

**Reflection**

I would like to thank my lil brother, luffynumber1fan, for reviewing the first chapter, although it sucked. And everyone who have read this story and so on_._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hotaru's Reflection**

Hotaru's POV

You might have heard me from Mikan. I'm Hotaru Imai, an inventer and a 3 star. Anyways, here I am running away from Mikan because I know that if she finds me, she will disturb me while I'm working on my inventions. Mikan was supposed to find me by now. Oh well. As I was walking down the hall, I got pushed in a dark room with little light coming in through the window and the door. At the corner of the room, I saw a big mirror with something etched on it.

Normal POV

Hotaru read the writing...

_"Those who have read this, will end up having a_

_reflection. For if their reflection falls in love with _

_them, their reflection will love them for who the_

_person truly is, deep inside their heart, and not_

_their power."_

"What a bunch of lies. I don't believe in these stuff." said Hotaru. "Well, you better because it's true." a voice behind Hotaru said. There, on one of the class desks, was a boy, around her age or so, that has dirty blond hair and those blue eyes, that are like the color of the sea, along with a bunny. "Who're you?" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. "Your reflection, Ruka Nogi." replied Ruka. "Yea right. Hotaru Imai." said Hotaru. "It's true. Look at the mirror and instead of seeing your reflection, you see mine instead." said Ruka.

Hotaru looked at the mirror, her eyes widened with shock, and there in the mirror, was only Ruka's reflection. "See. I was right, and you were supposed to be smarter." said Ruka. "I suppose so." replied Hotaru. "We're going to tell the teachers and pretend that your a transfer student, ok?" said Hotaru, like it wasn't a question, but a statement."Hai hai." said Ruka.

* * *

So what do think of it so far? Please review!! and thank you if you are reviewing.


	3. Troubles To The Teacher's Lounge

**Reflection**

Well, here is chapter 3! The chapter that you all have been waitin for. Well kinda. ;P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gakuen alice or any of its contents.

_Italics-thoughts_**Chapter 3: Troubles On The Way To The Teacher's Lounge**

* * *

**With Natsume and Mikan...**

Mikan's POV

There was a **LONG **silence after Natsume, my reflection, on which I don't believe that he is, suddenly said, "Oi. Polka Dots." "Yea?" I replied back not knowing why. _Wait, Polka Dots? Why does it sound familar? No, oh no, __he didn't see it. Did he? _There was Natsume, staring at me for some reason. I looked down and blushed. My skirt was hitched up, so my panty was clearly seen.

Normal POV

"**HENTAI!!!!**" yelled Mikan. "Well, you were the one who showed it to me." Natsume backfired. "Still you could've told me! Hmmpp." said Mikan. "Hn" went Natsume.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Imai!!" yelled Ruka, who was chasing Hotaru. You see, when Ruka was caught off guard, or as you may say spaced out, Hotaru took some pictures thinking _Money __Money _over and over again. She did it, of course, to blackmail Ruka later on. Ruka had been chasing Hotaru, on his lion and Hotaru on her duck scooter, has been running, or should I say driving for about an hour. "I'm only taking us to the teacher's lounge faster." said Hotaru. "But still.." yelled Ruka

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Natsume, let's go to the teacher's lounge, pretend that your a transfer student, and tell them that I found you laying unconscious outside the dorm?" questioned Mikan. "Fine. Let's go, Polka Dots." said Natsume. "**HENTAI!!!!!**" yelled Mikan and went with Natsume to find the teacher's lounge.

* * *

What do you think? I'll give you all a bit of a preview of what chapter 4 will be.

Ouside the teacher's lounge, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume standing in

front of the door staring at each other. Hotaru was the first to speak. "Baka. What

are you doing here?" "I found a transfer student. You?" replied Mikan. "Yea. Same

here. This is also a transfer student." Well are Natsume and Ruka going to be best

friends like Mikan and Hotaru? Or are they already best friends since forever? Find

out in the next chapter.

I might be able to update another chapter later tonite, if not then i'll try tommorrow

or on Monday.


	4. Long Lost Best Friends

**Reflection**

_I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic because I know that I do. Anyways, please_

_enjoy this chapter as well as the chapters after this. And expect OOCness._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents, even if I really want

it to be.

_Italics-thoughts_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: **Long Lost Best Friends

As Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume were on their way to the teacher's

lounge was something that they didn't know was going to happan. When they

all reached the teacher's lounge, Hotaru and Mikan didn't realize that they

were about to bump into each other until someone or some two yelled at the

same time...

"Polka Dots!" yelled Natsume

"Imai!" yelled Ruka

Both Mikan and Hotaru broke out of their trance of trying to find a way on how

to convince the teacher's that both Natsume and Ruka were transfer students

and not reflection.

And now outside the teacher's lounge, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume

were standing in front of the door satring at each other. Hotaru was the first

to speak. "Baka. What are you doing here?" "I found a transfer student... _well_

_I kind of found him, _you?" replied Mikan. "Yea. Same here. This is also a

transfer student."

"So Mikan, how did you find the transfer student and who is he?" questioned

Hotaru. "Only if you tell me about your transfer student." replied Mikan. "Fine."

muttered Hotaru. "Okay, you got yourself a deal, Hotaru." answered Mikan.

"Well, I was walking to my favorite Sakura tree. As I was walking there, I saw a

figure laying on my tree. At first, I didn't mind until I found out that he was

unconsious. I started panic, which obviously woke him up. I found out that he

was a transfer student with a name of Natsume Hyuuga. _I hope Hotaru _

_believes me_"

Ruka's POV

Wait! Natsume Hyuuga?! Then does that mean that he was my best friend until

both he and I were picked to be the reflection of the chosen person that the

master chose. Nah, it can't be, but it can right?

Normal POV

"Ok Hotaru your turn." said Mikan. "Alright, alright already Mikan. You don't

have to say it twice." said Hotaru. "But I didn't." Mikan answered. "Anyways..

Where was I? Oh yea.."

"I was on my way to my secret lab that only few knows of its whereabouts when

I saw a boy playing with animals. I thought that he was going to be eaten by the

animals. So I took by Baka Gun to shoot the animals, but when I got there

I saw the animals also playing with him. We talked for a while and he said that

he was a transfer named Ruka Nogi. So we decided to let the teachers know

about this. _I know Mikan will believe this, seeing as she is dense and all._"

said Hotaru.

Natsume's POV

Wait, Ruka Nogi? My best friend who became someone's reflection 3 hours

before me? Oh well one way to find out.

Normal POV

All of a sudden both Ruka and Natsume yelled at the same time.

"Ruka!" yelled Natsume

"Natsume" yelled Ruka

"It is you, Natsume." said Ruka embracing Natsume like they haven't seen each

other since 3 centeries. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" said Natsume, who

appears to be hugging back. Now Mikan and Hotaru yelled, "You guys, I mean,

reflections met?! Hotaru/Mikan you have a reflection too?!" "Okay Mikan, let's

just calm down first. Inhale, exhale." said Hotaru calmly. "Okay, I got it, Hotaru."

replied Mikan. "Okay Mikan let's jus say how we really met them." said Hotaru

"Okay." replied Mikan

Then Mikan and Hotaru started talking about how they really met Ruka and

Natsume.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsume and Ruka **

"Oi. Don't forget about us, little girl." said Natsume angrily. "Natsume, let's just

wait unitl they're done talking. They're probably in more shock than we are."

said Ruka. "Yea I suppose so." replied natsume.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Thank you for reading my story. And please expect some OOCness later_

_on in the chapters, for I may not be able to remember to tell you._


	5. Transfer Students Part 1

**Reflection**

Thanks again to all the people who has reviewed my first fanfic so far!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contentes.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness, might be in all of the chapters

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Transfer Students Part 1

After Hotaru's and Mikan's talk about how they really found Natsume and Ruka, they both decided to make Natsume Hotaru's cousin and Ruka Mikan's cousin beacuse both Natsume and Hotaru act the same and sometimes Ruka and Mikan are alike. They both asked Natsume and Ruka if they should stick with that idea.

"Hyuuga? Should we make you my cousin because we both act alike and have the same color hair? And have Nogi become Mikan's cousin since they both,sometimes, act alike?" asked Hotaru "I thought you were smart enough to not ask questions, Imai." said Ruka "Yea." said Mikan. Natsume's reply for Hotaru's question was "Whatever." When Hotaru was about to open the door to the teacher's lounge, somebody else opened the door before Hotaru did and that someone was Narumi-sensei. He asked "Who do you have there, Mikan? Hotaru?" Hotaru pointed to Natsume and said "This person is my cousin Natsume Hyuuga. I had no idea that he was an alice, too." Hotaru was now pointing to Ruka "And this person is Mikan's cousin, Ruka Nogi."

Narumi replied "I see." "Should Natsume and Ruka be in our class then?" "I don't know. I'm saying whatever Hotaru is saying." answered Mikan "Then I'm saying that my answer is a yes. _For money, of course, and to blackmail Nogi."_ said Hotaru. Ruka felt an aura and thought "_Imai's probably going to balckmail me __since I'm going to be in her class._" "Well then, I'll talk to the headmaster about this. Why don't you girls go back to class? I'll need to take Natsume and Ruka with me to see the headmaster. I'll introduce them later today in class after I talk with the headmaster. Now come Natsume, Ruka." said Narumi

"Hai sensei. Let's go Hotaru!" said Mikan "Okay." said Hotaru

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Narumi, Natsume, and Ruka**

"Good Headmaster, sir." said Narumi respectfully. "Good morning to you, too, Narumi. And who do you have there?" questioned the headmaster. "Well you see, sir. These two are the cousins of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. These two also have an alice, but Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai did not know about their cousin's alice until these two boys came to visit them." said Narumi "Ah I see." said the headmaster "I allow these two boys..." the headmaster was cutted off by Natsume and Ruka, but the headmaster allowed them to. "Ruka Nogi" said Ruka. "Natsume Hyuuga." said Natsume "Well yes, I allow Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi to be in the same class as their cousins, Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai." said the head master. "You may leave, Narumi." the headmaster said. "Yes sir." obeyed Narumi.

Both Narumi, Natsume, and Ruka stepped out of the headmaster's office. Narumi said "Now then Natsume and Ruka, Let's take you to your new class." "Hn" was Narumi's reply from Natsume and "Hai" was Narumi's reply from Ruka.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Hotaru and Mikan in the class with their classmates**

"Hotaru? Do you think the headmaster will allow them to be in our class?" asked Mikan "I think so." answered Hotaru nervously for some reason. The class was very noisy along with the sub crying at the corner of the room. "Help! Narumi-sensei." yelled the sub. Narumi who was pretending to not listen to the sub said "Ohayo class!" to catch their attention. "Ohayo Narumi-sensei!" replied the students even Hotaru.

"Class, we have two new students. Please be kind to them. Please come in"

* * *

Sorry I just had to leave it as a cliffy. I'll be updating chapter 6 in the next hour or two.


	6. Transfer Students Part 2

**Reflection**

Well here is the chapter continued to chapter 5. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Transfer Students Part 2

_"Class, we have two new students. Please be kind to them. Please come in." Narumi said._

In walked Natsume first and then Ruka. All the girls had hearts in their eyes and the guys were jealous and angry because their girlfriends or the one they like likes somebody else. "Please introduse yourselves." said Narumi "Natsume Hyuuga. Fire Alice. Cousin of Hotaru Imai. Best friends with Ruka Nogi." Natsume said boredly. "Ruka Nogi. Animal-Pheromone Alice. Cousin of Mikan Sakura. Best friends with Natsume Hyuuga." said Ruka nervously. "Now then who would like to be their partners?" questioned Narumi. All the hands that belnged to the girls shot up except for Hotaru and Mikan.

"Pick me Natsume!"

"Let me be your partner Ruka!"

"No pick me Natsume!"

"Please pick me Ruka!"

"Hmmm. Let's have Mikan Sakura be Natsume's partner and Hotaru Imai as Ruka's partner." said Narumi happily. "Please raise your hands Mikan and Hotaru." said Narumi. Mikan's and Hotaru's hand shot up. "Hotaru? Mikan? Would you be kind enough to be Natsume's/Ruka's partner since they are new to this school?" asked Narumi. Mikan and Hotaru nodded their heads as if saying "yes" to Narumi. "Good, and don't forget to give them a tour around the academy as well. Okay?" asked Narumi. Hotaru and Mikan nodded their heads. "You have the rest of the day free due to transfer students." said Narumi before he skipped out the door. Narumi popped in the room again and said "Oh and Natsume/Ruka? Your seats are next to your partner." "Hotaru? Let's go give Natsume and Ruka a tour around the academy." said Mikan. "Okay. Let me finsh this invention." replied Hotaru. "Okay. Let me go asked him." said Mikan.

When Mikan turned around to find Natsume and Ruka, they were surrounded by girls. "Leave us alone, Ugly." said Natsume throwing a glare at them, making them stay away from him. Mikan came up to him and asked "Natsume, Ruka? Will you allow me and Hotaru to give you a tour around the academy since we are your partners." "..." Natsume replied. "I'll take thayt as a 'yes'." said Mikan. "Sure. Sakura-san." replied Ruka. "Oh yea, Ruka, is it okay if I can call you Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan. "Sure Sakura-san." replied Ruka. "Arigatou! Ruka-pyon, but can you call me Mikan? We want people to think that we are cousins." said Mikan. "Sure Mikan." replied Ruka. "Mikan, I'm ready. Let's go." Hotaru said popping up behind Ruka and ended scaring him.

FLASH!

"IMAI! GIVE ME BACK THE PICTURES!!!" yelled Ruka. "No. I'm going to sell these pictures to your fan club and to blackmail you. I'm going to sell pictures of you scared and mad." replied Hotaru. What Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume didn't know that they were chasing Hotaru to the bus stop to get to Central Town. Here are how Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are seated: Mikan sitting next to the window, Natsume sitting next to Mikan, Hotaru sitting in front of Mikan next to the window, Ruka sitting next to Hotaru.

**In The Bus**

Mikan subconsiously fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder. At first, Natsume was annoyed, but then soon he started to like it. He put his head down on Mikan's and fell asleep also. What they both didn't know was that someone was watching and taking pictures.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I might not be able to update as much chapters as I did yesterday because today is my dad's birthday.


	7. Central Town

**Reflection**

I hope you all enjoyed reading. I don't have much to say. i might not be updating any more chapters for now beacuse I need to help my lil brother, luffynumber1fan, with his story.

Expect OOCness

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 7: Central Town**

**Still In The Bus...**

Mikan's POV

When I woke up, I felt something heavy on my head. I looked up and saw Natsume sleeping on my head! But what's worse was that I slept on him, but he didn't mind. I stared at him and blushed. Wait, I blushed?! No way, I don't like Natsume, he's sooo mean.

Natsume's POV

I felt something moving underneath my head. I guess M-I mean- Polka Dots woke up. I wonder how Ruka's doing with Imai. I'm having a feeling that he likes Imai.

Normal POV

After Mikan woke up and stared at Natsume's face. She started shaking Natsume, after 30 seconds of staring, trying to wake up Natsume. She said, while shaking Natsume, "Natsume. Wake up, we're almost at Central Town." "Hn'' said Natsume when he woken up by Mikan. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka walked out the bus and headed towards Central Town. "This is Central Town." said Hotaru. "Ne, ne. Hotaru, let's go to the Howalon store." asked Mikan. "Go with Natsume." said Hotaru. "What?!" screamed Mikan. "Fine. Let's go to the Howalon store, Natsume." said Mikan. "Hn'' said Natsume. After Mikan and Natsume bought some Howalon boxes, they went to find Hotaru and Ruka. They passed, well Natsume passed, a teddy bear store, but Mikan stood in front of the store staring at a certain bear. Mikan didn't noticed Natsume going inside the store, asked the clerk how many rabbits it was, and bought it.

Mikan went into depression mode because the clerk took the bear beacuse someone had bought it. What Mikan didn't know was that Natsume bought the bear. Mikan noticed Natsume with a bag in his hand and asked "What's in the bag?" "Nothing you need to know." said Natsume. "Please?" said Mikan putting on her puppy eyes. "Fine. I bought some manga." said Natsume. "Oh." said Mikan sadly. They found Hotaru and Ruka at the bus stop, but Ruka was holding all of the tools that Hotaru needed to invent her inventions. "Seems like found someone new to blackmail. And it's Ruka this time." said Mikan. "Hn'' said Natsume smiling, but it was a small and rare one. Mikan had noticed and said "Natsume, your smiling!" "No I'm not. I'm only smirking..._I'm only smiling __because of you. Wait I didn't think of that. Shoo bad thoughts._" said Natsume. "Hmmpp" said Mikan.

**Time Skip To The Dorms**

Natsume's dorm room is across the hall from Mikan, Hotaru's dorm room is next to Mikan's, and Ruka's dorm room is across the hall from Hotaru. "Good night Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka." said Mikan. "Good night Mikan, Hyuuga, Nogi." said Hotaru. "Good night Imai, Natsume, Mikan." said Ruka. Everyone's reply from Natsume was "Hn"

* * *

What do you think? I'll give you a preview.

_Mikan woke up having to find the bear that she was staring at Central __Town yesterday. Mikan was wondering who could've bought for her and who __could've left it on her table until she noticed a note next to the bear._

Sorry, I know it's not much of a preview, but my arms hurt from typing to much so I can't type the rest of the preview. But you guys can wait right?


	8. First Kind Then Mean Natsume

**Reflection**

Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed my chapters. Your reviews has helped me update more chapters. This is a first time for me to type over 3 chapters in one day.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness from time to time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Kind Natsume and Then Cold Natsume**

The next morning, Mikan woke up early due to her training for her sce, nullification, and the alices that she stole. Mikan went to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed after her shower. When Mikan passed her desk, she noticed a bear. The bear that she was staring at yesterday in Central Town was right there in front of her on her desk. Mikan kept wondering how it got on her desk and who had bought it for her until she noticed a note next to the bear saying...

_"Polka Dots,_

_I noticed you staring at this bear yesterday_

_so I bought it for you._

_-Natsume"_

"I better go find him and thank him for buying me this bear. What should I name this?" asked Mikan to nobody to herself. "Maybe Natsume. It reminds me alot about Natsume. Wait. I don't like Natsume. He's just my reflection. Yea he's just my reflection, gotta remember that just a reflection, just a reflection..." Mikan said repeatedly to herself. Mikan walked over to the Sakura tree and found Natsume. "Ohayo Natsume." said Mikan. "Tch" said Natsume. "Natsume? I want to thank you for buying me that bear." said Mikan loudly. "Whatever. I just felt like it. It's not like I like you or anything." replied Natsume. Mikan suddenly felt something tugging her heart. _''No. I don't like Natsume. I don't like him. He's just a reflection." _thought Mikan.

"Come on Natsume. Let's get to class. We have Narumi-sensei first and I don't want to be late." said Mikan, pulling Natsume, whom appears to be letting her drag him to class. "Oh you mean that gay teacher?" asked Natsume. "Mou. He's not gay, Natsume." Mikan said while pouting cutely. "Tch." said Natsume. "Leave me alone." said Natsume throwing a glare at Mikan. What they didn't know that Hotaru and Ruka were hiding behind a bush. Ruka was blackmailed by Hotaru to help her video tape Natsume and Mikan. Only to make Natsume's and Mikan's fanclub jealous.

**Time Skip To Lunch**

"Ne, Natsume. Wanna go eat lunch with me, Hotaru, and Ruka?" said Mikan. "No." said Natsume. "Mou." said Mikan pouting. Mikan walked with Hotaru and said to herself, "I don't get it. How can Natsume just be kind and then the next thing you know he becomes mean again." "I don't know. Why ask me?" questioned Hotaru. "Because I know that you are smart Hotaru."replied Mikan.

* * *

How do you like it? Well, bye for now. You don't have to review if you don't want to.


	9. Visit To The Mirror World Part 1

**Reflection**

_I_ would like to thank the following for reviewing my chapter:

luffynumber1fan

petalsarefallingxoxo

glitter-gal1o1

fire dragonheart

aiyen

Expect OOCness

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-Someone from the Mirror World talking through the mirror_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

**Chapter 9: Visit To The Mirror World Part 1**

One morning, after a month since Natsume and Ruka transferred to Alice Academy, both Natsume and Ruka went to the rooms, that they had first met Mikan and Hotaru, to talk to the ruler of the Mirror World. What they both didn't know was that Mikan/Hotaru was following them to the rooms that they had first met.

Mikan and Natsume were in the room that they had first met in and so was Hotaru and Ruka. Since both of the rooms were dark, and Natsume and Ruka might not see Mikan and Hotaru, Mikan hid behind the desk that was in the middle of the room, and Hotaru hid behind the desk that Ruka was sitting on when they first met, videotaping his exact moves.

**With Natsume and Mikan...**

"_I wonder why Natsume went to this room." thought Mikan. _Well, Mikan didn't really care knowing that she's too curious to care about anything.

"_Natsume?" _said an unfamiliar voice. "Yes, your highness?" questioned Natsume. _"Highness? What is Natsume talking about? Has he gone mad? He never respects people!" _yelled Mikan in her mind. _"Natsume, why don't you come back to the Mirror World and visit your friends and family?" _said the ruler of the Mirror World. "Yes, your highness. May I go find Ruka?" asked Natsume.

"_No it is alright. I will tell Ruka about this when he comes to his mirror later today." _said the ruler (just to let you know the ruler's name is Tadase Himamori). "Yes." replied Natsume. _"Yes, I will now open a portal for you to enter through." _Sure enough a portal had appeared in front of Natsume and swallowed him in. Since Mikan is the type that always worries about others, even if it's Natsume, Mikan stood up and yelled Natsume's name, "Natsume!", but ended up getting swallowed by the portal too.

**With Ruka and Hotaru...**

"_Hello, Ruka." _said Tadase. "Hello to you, too. Your highness, sir." replied Ruka. _"What the? Did Ruka just said 'Highness'? Does that mean he's talking to the ruler? Wait, why am I asking questions if I'm smart. Let's just listen to what ever it is that Ruka and the ruler needs to say." _thought Hotaru. _"Well now, Ruka, how would you like to come to the Mirror World for a visit?" _said Tadase. "Well, what about Natsume?" asked Ruka. _"Oh Natsume? I just sent a portal for him. He's on his way here now." _said Tadase. "Yes. I would like to, sir." replied Ruka, after thinking for a while.

This time, instead of a portal appearing in front of Natsume it was a portal in front of Ruka. Like when Natsume got swallowed by the portal, Ruka kinda just jumped into the portal. Hotaru, thinking that seeing the Mirror World would be interesting, she left her videotape on the desk, hoping that it won't get stolen, also jumped in the portal.

What they all didn't know was that they were all going to land at the same place at the end of the portal.

**In Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's Portal**

"Natsume? Where are y-KYAA!" Mikan yelled because the portal ended. Mikan, who was expecting pain from falling, opened her eyes only to find herself in the arms of Natsume. Mikan blushed and thought of the same 4 err. 3 words, sorts, playing repeatedly in her mind, _"Natsume's just a reflection, just a reflection..."_

"What are you doing here, Ichigo-kara?" said Natsume, while letting Mikan get back on the ground."PERVERT!!" yelled Mikan. "OW! Don't make my ears bleed." said Natsume covering his ears. _"Sheesh, why did I even fall for her? Wait, I don't like her, she's only my human reflection." said Natsume mentally kicking himself. _

Then came Ruka crashing on the ground. Then came Hotaru laying on top of Ruka. "OW!!" yelled Ruka. "What's on top of me?" asked Ruka. Ruka faced up and blushed, for his lips touched Hotaru's cheek. "Oh my god!! Ruka-pyon kissed Hotaru!!" yelled Mikan happily.

_BAKA _

"Technically, he kissed my cheek." said Hotaru, blowing the tip of her baka gun. "And now he owes me 500 rabbits." said Hotaru. "Anyways Imai, Ichigo-kara. What are you doing here in the Mirror World." stated Natsume. "I'll let Hotaru answer that for you." replied Mikan. "Well, we saw you guys walking out of your rooms, so we decided to spy on you. We saw you walked inside the portal and so we were sucked in also." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

* * *

So here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 10 updated by tonight. If not then by tomorrow.


	10. Visit To The Mirror World Part 2

**Reflection**

Well, here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed chapter 9.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents, but I do own Tadase Himamori!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Visit To The Mirror World Part 2**

"Hn" said Natsume. "Now, give me 500 rabbits, plus tax, for explaining it to you." said Hotaru with a glint of dollars signs in her eyes. "Whatever. Like I'm ever going to give you my rabbits." grunted Natsume. "Give it now, Hyuuga." said Hotaru in chibi form with her hand sticking out in front of her. "Fine, Imai. I was about to use it to buy myself some mangas anyways." grunted Natsume, and taking out his wallet to take out the 500 rabbits along with the tax, too. Natsume was about to hand his rabbits over to Imai when a voice of a three year-old interrupted him.

"Onii-chan!!" said a voice that belonged that to a 3 year-old girl who looks a lot like Natsume. Sure she had raven hair and red crimson eyes like Natsume, but she had a different personality than Natsume. "Who is she/Who are they?" Mikan said pointing to Natsume's sister/Natsume's sister said pointing to Mikan. "Baka." Hotaru mumbled.

"She's my sister-" said Natsume, but was cut of by his sister. "Aoi Hyuuga." said Aoi respectfully. "Oh. Nani sore?! Natsume has a sister?! Why didn't you tell me Natsume?" asked Mikan. "'Cause you never asked." replied Natsume. "Hmmpp." said Mikan. "Ne ne onii-chan? Who are they?" Aoi asked again pointing at Mikan and Hotaru. "The brown hair one is Baka and the other one is Imai." said Natsume.

"Don't call me that, Natsume!!" yelled Mikan. Natsume just shrugged and walked away. "Hey! Get back here, Natsume!!" yelled Mikan. "Ah! Imai, Mikan, we need to tell the highness that you fell in the portal after us." said Ruka. "What? You just realized that?" said Hotaru. She appears to be eating a bag of chips in chibi form. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see him." said Mikan."Then I'll just go with onii-chan." said Aoi. "Okay. Just be careful with going back home!" yelled Ruka.

**Time Skip To Tadase's Castle**

Ruka was bowing in front of the ruler and so was Hotaru. Mikan, as dense as she was, didn't understand at first until she saw Hotaru also bowing and just followed Hotaru.

"Your Highness, Natsume and I have a problem right now." said Ruka. "I see you have brought your's and Natsume's human reflection, Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura." said Tadase. "Yes sir." said Ruka. "Well since nothing can't be done here. Hotaru Imai. Mikan Sakura, please stand up." said Tadase. Mikan and Hotaru did as they were told. "Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai. Please enjoy your stay here, we will have the Human World time be stopped so that no one will know that something has happened to you 4. And again, please enjoy your stay here." said Tadase politely. "Thank you, your highness." Both Mikan and Hotaru said at the same time.

"Now I suppose you want to go and meet your reflection's family and friends. Am I right?" asked Tadase. Mikan and Hotaru nodded their heads in reply. "Ruka, please show Mikan Sakura the way to Natsume's house and tell him that I ordered him to show Mikan Sakura his family and friends. And the same thing will go for you Ruka." said Tadase. "Yes sir." said Ruka.

Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka went out of Tadase's castle. "Now then, Mikan, let's go to Natsume's house." said Ruka.

**Time Skip To Natsume's House**

"Well here's Natsume's house. I'll tell him the orders that his highness has requested for Natsume to do." said Ruka.

**After 5 Minutes**

"Okay Mikan. I told Natsume and his family and they said to come in whenever your ready." said Ruka. "Okay. Arigatou Ruka-pyon." replied Mikan. "Come on Imai. Onward to my house." said Ruka.

Hotaru only nodded her head for reply.

**With Natsume's Family**

"Hello! You must be Mikan Sakura, Natsume's human reflection. I'm Natsume's mother, Yuki Hyuuga. You can call me Yuki, or mom since you are Natsume's human reflection meaning that you are also my child." said Yuki. "Thank you, mom." said Mikan. "Yea, same here. My name is Kyo Hyuuga. Please call me either Kyo or dad. Same reason Yuki has here." said Kyo. "Sure dad..._So this is where Natsume got his attitude from, his father._" said Mikan. "And I think you met our daughter, Aoi Hyuuga, right?" asked Yuki. "Yes, mom." said Mikan.

"Please Mikan. No need for formalities. We are Natsume's, and your reflection's, parents. So we are also your parents." said Yuki. "Okay mom." replied Mikan.

**With Ruka's Family**

"Hello you must be Hotaru Imai, Ruka's human reflection. I'm Ruka's mother Kisa Nogi. And please try to call me mom, if not then Kisa is okay." said Kisa. "Thank you mom." said Hotaru emotionlessly. "And I'm Ruka's Father, Hiro Nogi. Please also try to call me dad, if no then can you try Hiro?" asked Hiro. "Of course, Papa." said Hotaru smiling one of her rare ones that only, so far, Mikan has seen.

Ruka, who noticed this, said "Ah. Imai, you smiled!" which also made Ruka smile. "Yea, and so?" said Hotaru. "So? Does this mean your softening?" asked Ruka. "No, this means you owe me 800 more rabbits." said Hotaru. "Imai!" yelled Ruka.

FLASH

"Huh?" said Ruka. "This will earn me a lot of rabbits if I sell this." said Hotaru with her evil smirk. "Imai!! Give me back the pictures!" yelled Ruka. "No. Your fan girls will surely buy this pictures of you mad and embarrassed." said Hotaru.

"_They really are opposites. Your highness has chosen a good human reflection for Ruka." _thought Ruka's parents, sweatdropping. His parents are now smiling, _"But now Ruka is able to show his true self. Thanks to Imai of course." _thought his parents again.

"We'll buy them, Hotaru!" said Yuki. "Thank you mom. 200 rabbits please?" said Hotaru in chibi form sticking her hand out in front of her, but respectfully.

**At The End Of The Day**

"Goodbye mom, dad! I'll try and come visit later." Mikan yelled. Hotaru said the same thing, but instead of yelling, Hotaru said it emotionlessly. "Goodbye Mikan/Hotaru and Natsume/Ruka." both Yuki and Kisa yelled. "Good bye Mikan/Hotaru. Thanks for visiting with Natsume/Ruka." both Kyo and Hiro said. "Hn" was Natsume's reply for his parents. "Bye" was Ruka's reply.

"Goodbye onii-chan, onee-chan." yelled Aoi. "Bye Aoi-chan." yelled Mikan. After saying their goodbyes, a portal appeared and sucked Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru in.

Natsume came out of the portal first and caught Mikan in his arms, but let her down after 5 seconds because it was Hotaru's and Ruka's turn to crash down. Much to their surprise, Hotaru fell out first,but Ruka fell on top of her to cause their lips to accidentally meet. Hotaru blushed 10 seconds after Ruka had registered what had happened after their fall.

BAKA

"Ow! What was that for Imai!!" yelled Ruka, who's face was still red. Hotaru, who regained her posture, blew the tip of her baka gun, said "500 more rabbits for kissing my cheeks from before and now 1000 more rabbits for kissing my lips." said Hotaru as if nothing had happened. "B-but it was an accident." stuttered Ruka. "Same meaning." said Hotaru.

Now time has been unstopped, but actually it was time for dinner.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel really sorry for Ruka.


	11. Trip To Mikan's and Hotaru's House

**Reflection**

Sorry for the late update. I had school and I really hate it cause I would rather finish my story. I got about 433 hits. Yea! Thank you for those of you who read my story.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-Me Speaking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever, but I do own Tadase Himamori, Yuki Hyuuga, Kyo Hyuuga, Kisa Nogi, and Hiro Nogi because I have no clue who Ruka's and Natsume's parents are.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trip To Hotaru's and Mikan's House**

After a week since that little visit to the Mirror World, Mikan/Natsume and Hotaru/Ruka seemed to be getting along better, especially Hotaru and Ruka because of that **-ahem-** little incident after the fall at the end of the portal.

Somewhere on the school grounds, underneath a certain Sakura tree, laid Natsume, with his manga over his head trying to sleep until a voice was calling him, or rather screaming him.

"Natsume!! What're you doing here?" said Mikan. "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm sleeping." said Natsume, feeling cranky since his nap was interrupted when Mikan came. "Oh. Ne Natsume." said Mikan. "Hn" said Natsume. "Don't you want to meet my family since I met yours?" asked Mikan. "No. They're probably stupid like you." replied Natsume. "Nani?! They're not stupid, and I'm not stupid. I'm a special star, you know." said Mikan. "Whatever." said Natsume.

"_Will Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi please come up to the headmaster's office. I repeat, will Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi come to the headmaster's office."_ went the PA.

"Now what did you do? You even got me, Imai, and Ruka in trouble too." said Natsume, walking away towards the way to the headmaster's office. "I didn't do anything. I swear." said Mikan, also walking towards the headmaster's office.

**With Hotaru and Ruka**

Hotaru's POV

I was working on my inventions when a voice disturbed. "Oi! Imai!" the voice yelled. I knew exactly that it was Nogi. Ever since that kiss, I now accept that I am in love with Nogi, but I also vowed to never show my emotion of love to Nogi. I stopped working on my invention and starting eating. "What." I said, emotionlessly as I could make it.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about your family since I introduced you to my family." Nogi said. "Why should I?" I stated. "Well-" Nogi was cut off by the announcement that the PA was going to say.

"_Will Mikan, Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi please come to the headmaster's office. I repeat Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi please come to the headmaster's office."_ went the PA.

"What did you do, Mikan? Now you also got me, Hyuuga, and Nogi in trouble." I mumbled.

Normal POV

"Did you say something?" asked Ruka. "No. Let's just go to the headmaster's office." said Hotaru. "Okay," said Ruka, following Hotaru, like a duckling.

**In The Headmaster's Office**

"I see that you are all here. Please sit down." said the headmaster. The four of them nodded their heads in reply and took a seat. "Well, I don't think you don't know the reason why you are all here, I suppose?" said the headmaster. "No." both Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka said at the same time.

"Well since Sakura and Imai were the first top 2 people to get a passing grade on their last exams, both Imai and Sakura are now able to go home for a week." said the headmaster. "But then why are we here too?" asked Ruka. "Well, since you and Hyuuga are Imai's and Sakura's partner, you are to go with Imai and Sakura too. So therefore, Hyuuga, you are to be in Sakura's house and you, Nogi, are to stay in Imai's house. " The four of them were staring at him as if saying "oh". "Oh and one more thing. You need to pack now because you will be leaving before class starts." said the headmaster. "Yes sir." said the four of them and left to pack.

The four of them went to their assigned dorm rooms.

Mikan's POV

Hooray! I get to see jii-chan again! Finally after 5 years of being stuck in this academy. I started packing my dresses, shirts and skirts. Oh! It's 9:00 already. Oh well, at least I'm already finished packing. I'm just going to sleep now.

Hotaru's POV

I started packing my clothes, getting ready to go home again, even though it's only for a week. I was actually feeling happy, but I can't let that show on my face, now can it. Time to sleep.

Natsume's POV

Hn. I'm going to be at Polka's house for a week. Oh well, got to finish packing then off to sleep.

Ruka's POV

Yea. Thank you God for granting my wish. I finally get to meet Imai's family after she met mine.

**Next Day**

The four of them were at the school gates, still sleepy, since they woke up early. The driver took their luggage and put them in the trunk. Then the four of them went inside the limo and decided to sleep since they were still sleepy and the drive there took 2 hours.

Mikan's head unconsciously fell on Natsume's shoulder, which became a pillow for Mikan. Natsume, who noticed this though, only smiled at this, not a smirk, but only a genuine that only few people were able to see like Ruka. Natsume lifts his head and puts it on Mikan's head and went to sleep.

**-This is what happened with Hotaru and Ruka if you are Rukaru fans-**

This time, Ruka's head unconsciously fell on Hotaru's shoulder. As soon as Hotaru felt this, she blushed and smiled, not an evil grin that she uses for blackmailing, but one that Mikan was only able to see. So she, too, fell asleep. The driver, who was obviously Narumi disguised as a driver, looked at the mirror at the font of the car to see how the four of them were doing. And looking at them, he was smiling for Mikan and Hotaru because Mikan, his foster-daughter, finally found that she truly loves, and because Hotaru finally opens up to someone besides Mikan. And that someone was Ruka.

"You've done a good job, Natsume. Please keep Mikan-chan happy and don't make her cry." said Narumi sadly because he was sure that his daughter would spend less time with him and more with Natsume. "You too, Ruka. Keep Imai-san happy and don't make her cry." said Narumi and added "Your the 2nd person that she opened up to, you know." and continued driving.

_

* * *

_

Well, I try to update chapter 12 tomorrow night. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. The Week at HomeThe Tragedy

**Reflection**

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Ruka's parents, Natsume's parents, and the ruler of the Mirror World.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **The Week At Home/The Tragedy

Mikan's POV

I was still sleeping until I felt the car stopped. We must be home already. Before I opened my eyes, I felt something heavy on my head, again. I just hope it isn't Natsume again because if I blush then I will accept the fact that I like Natsume, but I hope that he feels the same way that I do. I opened my eyes and looked up. Sure enough, there was Natsume on top of my head and here I am blushing. I guess I really do love him. -that's so sweet Mikan, but you're end up having only 7 months to live-

Natsume looks so sweet when he sleeps. I wish he would be like this all the time. "Awake, already, Polka." stated Natsume. Hmmpp, why did he have to ruin the moment.

Natsume's POV

I woke up only to find out that everyone else was still sleeping. Hey look. Ruka seems happy with sleeping on Ruka. But now Imai's gonna charge Ruka for some rabbits for sleeping on her. The car stopped suddenly, I know Mi- I mean- Polka's going ti wake up soon. So now all I have to do is close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

I felt Polka moved underneath my head. I have a feeling that she's thinking of something before opening her eyes. I opened my eyes for a peek at Polka, to see what her face looks like after she opens her eyes. She opens her eyes slowly, showing those beautiful brown orbs, and it looks like she has a flushed face for some reason. "Awake, already, Polka." I stated.

Normal POV

"Hm? Yea, but I'm still a little sleepy." said Mikan drowsily. "Whatever." said Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka now wakes up. Ruka, who appears to be rubbing his eyes like a 3 year-old who woke up from his nap, was staring at Natsume. And Hotaru, whose face appears to be, also, flushed was mumbling something. "Nogi." said Hotaru. "Huh?" asked Ruka, still feeling sleepy. "You owe me 600 rabbits for sleeping on me." said Hotaru. "Huh? Okay." said Ruka, taking out his wallet and paying Hotaru 600 rabbits. -Ruka is still sleepy, so therefore he's obeying Hotaru-

"Hotaru Imai and Nogi Ruka, we are now here at your destination." said the driver, getting out of the car to get Hotaru's and Ruka's luggage. "Yes." said Hotaru and Ruka at the same time. Ruka and Hotaru also went out of the car. After a couple of minutes, the driver went into the car again and said "Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, it appears that we will be at your destination in 30 minutes. So you can sleep, again, until then." said the driver and continued driving to Mikan's house.

"Ne Natsume." said Mikan. "Hn" said Natsume. "Can I sleep on your shoulder some more since I'm still sleepy?" asked Mikan. "Whatever." said Natsume. "I'll take that as a yes." said Mikan before putting her head on Natsume's shoulder and continued sleeping. Seeing this Natsume smiled for the first time. The driver, too, is smiling because it is Narumi.

"_I really do like Polka. I know that I'm only scared of getting rejected." _thought Natsume.

**After 30 Minutes...**

"Oi. Polka, we're here." said Natsume. Mikan's eyes just suddenly fluttered opened. "Huh? Okay. Let's get out Natsume." said Mikan. Natsume, Mikan, and the driver got out of the car. The driver went to the trunk to get Natsume's and Mikan's luggage. After he gave Natsume and Mikan their luggage, he said "Please enjoy your week back at home." "Thank you." said Mikan. Mikan went up to the door, along with Natsume following her. -hard to believe, huh. Since Mikan's always the one following-

Mikan pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. The door was opened by an old man who had wrinkles all over his face. "Jii-chan!" yelled Mikan. "Mikan?! Is this really you, Mikan? How long has it been? 5 years?" asked Jii-chan. "Yea, it's me and it really has been 5 years." Answered Mikan. "I missed you." said jii-chan. "I missed you too." said Mikan.

"Ahem." said Natsume, trying to get their attention. "Huh?" said both Mikan and jii-chan. "Aren't you forgetting anything?" asked Natsume to Mikan. "Ara? Mikan who is this young man here?" asked jii-chan. "Oh I forgot. Jii-chan this is Natsume Hyuuga, my partner." said Mikan. "Please to meet to Natsume." said jii-chan "Hn." said Natsume and walked inside. "You'll get used to him, jii-chan." said Mikan, who was trying to defend Natsume. "It's okay." said jii-chan. "Well, since you're back, I can finally leave the house and take a walk. " said jii-chan. "Okay, jii-chan. Be careful." said Mikan. "Bye" they both said. Jii-chan left the house and Natsume and Mikan went upstairs to unpack their stuff.

"Okay, Natsume, your room is across the room from mine." said Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume. They went to their rooms to unpack their clothes.

**With Hotaru and Ruka...**

Hotaru and Ruka went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Somebody, who looks to e around the age of 22, opened the door. "Oh. It's only you, Hotaru. Welcome back and you must be Ruka Nogi." said Subaru Imai. "Thank you, nii-san." said Hotaru. "Imai, where are your parents?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru. "Our parents died when Hotaru was 6." answered Subaru. "Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." said Ruka. "It's okay." said both Subaru and Hotaru.

"Come inside and I'll show you your room. Hotaru, you know where yours is so you can go ahead." said Subaru. "Hai." said Hotaru. Subaru took Ruka to a room across the hall from Hotaru. "Your room is right here across the hall from Hotaru." said Subaru and left.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume...**

After Natsume and Mikan were finished unpacking, the phone rang. Mikan went downstairs to pick up the phone. Natsume followed along with Mikan downstairs.

Mikan answered the phone. "Mushi mushi?" said Mikan. _"Hello? Is this Mikan Sakura?"_ said the person on the phone. "Yes this is Mikan Sakura." said Mikan. _"Something bad happened. I just know it." _thought Mikan. _"Yes. I have called to inform to you that your grandfather has been crashed by a car when he was taking his walk. He is now in the hospital, Sohma Hospital." _the doctor said. Right there, Mikan dropped the phone and collasped and began to cry. "Okay, I will go there." said Mikan and hung up the phone.

Natsume, who was near by, heard Mikan crying and rushed towards her. "Oi, Polka. Why're you crying?" asked Natsume knowing that something bad might have happened. "J-jii-chan's at the hospital. Someone crashed into him." said Mikan. "It's okay, Mikan. Should we tell Ruka and Imai about this and meet each other at the hospital.?" asked Natsume trying to cheer Mikan up. Mikan nodded her head in reply to saying "yes".

Natsume called Imai and told her what happened to Mikan's jii-chan and told them to meet Mikan and him there at the hospital.

**At the Hospital...**

The four of them were there and Hotaru's face was full of shock and sadness due to Mikan's jii-chan getting crashed by the car. "Mikan! I heard what happened to jii-chan!" yelled Hotaru and went to comfort Mikan. A nurse came and asked "Are any of you Mikan Sakura?" "I-I am." said Mikan. "Yes, please follow me. The doctor would like to speak with you." said the nurse. "Is it okay if I bring one of my friends to comfort me?" asked Mikan. "Yes, but, please, hurry." said the nurse. "Natsume? Can you come with me?" asked Mikan. "Sure." said Natsume.

They had a talk with the doctor, but Mikan ended up breaking apart and Natsume just had to comfort her. The reason why Mikan is breaking up is because the doctor told her that her grandfather had passed away and that he requested for Mikan to smile for him because he wants to live peacefully in Heaven knowing that Mikan was alright. Mikan tried to smile, but always failed and ended up crying. "Come on, Mikan. I know you can smile for jii-chan. Please just try, Mikan." said Natsume.

After Mikan heard those words, she just smile suddenly that it made Natsume blushed. The only reason that Mikan smiled wasn't only for jii-chan, but it was also because Natsume said her name for the first time.

**Time Skip To The End Of The Week**

It was the last day of the week that Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka was going to stay at Mikan's and Hotaru's house. The academy even agreed to keep the furniture in Mikan's house in the storage until Mikan was old enough to leave the academy and live there on her own.

Both Mikan and Natsume have accepted that they are both in love deeply, but are afraid of rejection. Hotaru and Ruka has also accepted it, but Hotaru thinks that Ruka deserves someone more than Hotaru.

The four of them forgot the curse of the mirrors in the Mirror World of you were to have a reflection and a human reflection, but Natsume and Ruka. _"If Mikan were to fall in love with me, then she would have to die in 7 months." _thought Natsume. _"It seems that I have fallen in love with Imai's true form, a caring person, but I would have to die in 7 months."_(a/n I forgot to say this, but if Ruka were to fall in love with Hotaru's true form, then Ruka would have to die) thought Ruka.

* * *

_Sorry, I had to skip the whole week trip thin because I couldn't think of anything to type in for the week. __Please forgive me if you wanted to know. _


	13. The Rose On Valentine's Day

****

Reflection

Well, here is chapter 13. It might be a little short or not, but be prepared.

_Italics-thoughts_

Oh yea, just to remind you, I'm fast forwarding this chapter to Valentine's Day, due to it being Valentine's Day now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Ruka's parents, Natsume's parents, and the ruler of the Mirror World.

* * *

**Chapter 13: **A Rose On Valentine's Day

**The Night Before Valentine's Day...**

Mikan's POV

I wonder if I'll get anything for Valentine's Day tomorrow. I just hope that it isn't from some fan boy because I could just ask Hotaru to burn it using one of her inventions, like the other years. It's 9:00. I need to go to sleep since it's Jin-Jin's class, first thing, tomorrow.

End of POV

**The Morning of Valentine's Day...**

Mikan woke up only having to find a red rose along with a note on her desk. "I wonder where the presents of the fan boys are. Oh well, I don't care." said Mikan. Mikan walked over to the desk, took the note, unfolded the note, and read it. Mikan read the note and it said...

_"Polka,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I bought a rose for you_

_so you better be happy that I actually care._

_-Natsume"_

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Natsume. Thank you wherever you are." said Mikan smiling. Natsume who was outside Mikan's window heard her and also smiled. "The only reason that you don't have any presents from your fan boys is because I burned them before I dropped your rose and the note off." said Natsume and left.

**In Hotaru's Room...**

Hotaru's POV

I woke up only having to find 3 roses along with a note on my desk. I walked over to my desk and read the note...

_"Imai,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I bought a rose for you because I know that nobody buys_

_you a rose on Valentine's Day, knowing that I am you reflection and stuff._

_-Ruka"_

Just reading this note and receiving these roses from Ruka has really brightened my day, but I won't show it.

End of POV

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka walked to the classroom, separately. Natsume was the first one there, then after 5 minutes Mikan got there too. Then Ruka came along and also Hotaru. (a/n Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are the first students there because it was 7:30 and classes don't start until 8:00)

"Natsume? Thanks for the rose." said Mikan blushing. "Whatever." said Natsume who was also blushing, but was hiding it with his bangs and added, silently, "I'm glad you like it." "Huh? Did you say something Natsume?" asked Mikan. "No." said Natsume. "Okay." said Mikan and took her seat which was besides Natsume.

"Nogi. Thank you for the roses." said Hotaru emotionlessly. "Huh? No problem. I mean, it is Valentine's Day today." said Ruka and took his seat by Natsume. Hotaru also took her seat which was in front Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka. Soon, the rest of the class came in, with a bunch of fan girls and fan boys for Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka.

Natsume threw a glare at them as if telling his fan girls to get away from him unless they wanted to get burned and they backed away. Ruka used his alice and called a lion to stand next to him as if saying "Stay away from Master Ruka or else." Mikan just had to use her voice-pheromone, only on her fan boys, to get away from her and they did.

And so class went on and stuff.

**In Mikan's Bedroom...**

Mikan's POV

Strange, I don't see any presents from any fan boys. I noticed another note on my desk along with a teddy bear with red eyes and a raven ribbon around its neck, making it looks like Natsume. I took the note and read it...

_"Polka,_

_I burned the presents of your fan boys because I know you _

_don't like them, anyways. And the bear is another _

_Valentine present for you._

_-Natsume"_

"Thank you, Natsume. I think I might just name this bear after you since it looks like Natsume." said Mikan. Natsume, who was outside the door, said "You're welcome. And thanks for naming the bear after me." and left with a smile on his face.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review.


	14. Love Confessed

**Reflection**

I might not update for a while because I have a fever or maybe the flu, so there will be no updating for a while.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Ruka's parents, Natsume's parents, and the ruler of the Mirror World.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Love Confessed

Mikan's POV

I sighed. Should I really tell Natsume how I feel about him? What if he rejects me? Well, it's now or never. Okay, I choose now.

End of POV

Normal POV

After class, Mikan walked to her favorite Sakura tree. What she didn't know was that Natsume was also under the Sakura tree. Mikan lied down underneath the trees, next to Natsume. Somehow she felt nervous, but she didn't know why until she looked to her left. "Oh, h-hi N-Natsume." stuttered Mikan. "Hn. Why're you stuttering." asked Natsume. "No I'm not." argued Mikan.

"Natsume?" asked Mikan. "Hn?" said Natsume. "I have something to tell you." said Mikan. "What. Just say it." said Natsume. Gathering up all her courage, Mikan yelled, "I think I'm in love with you!"

-Good thing they're in an isolated place huh?- Both Natsume and Mikan blushed, but Natsume blushed 10 times more red than Mikan. Natsume sat up and opened his mouth to say something. _"This is it. It's time for rejection." _said Mikan shutting her eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, too, Mikan." said Natsume smiling. Mikan opened her eyes and asked "Huh. Can you repeat that Natsume?" "I said that I'm in love you, too." said Natsume. "Can you prove it then?" said Mikan. "You first. Since you confessed first." said Natsume with a smile. "Okay." said Mikan with a sly grin. Mikan leaned in and gave Natsume a peck on his lips.

"Now it's your turn." said Mikan, blushing. "Okay." said Natsume. This time Natsume leaned in and gave Mikan a kiss on her lips. Mikan kissed back and they were kissing for about 2 minutes. Natsume broke the kiss for them to catch their breath. Mikan whimpered because Natsume just had to break the kiss.

"Let's just sleep." said Natsume. "Okay." said Mikan. "And I have the perfect position for the both of us to sleep happily." said Natsume with a sly smile. "How?" said Mikan so cutely that it made Natsume blush again. "Well, lay your back against the trunk of the tree and put your legs in front laid out on the grass." said Natsume. Mikan did as she was told and asked "What's next Natsume?" said Mikan. "Well, I just need to put my head on your lap and sleep that way." said Natsume. Mikan blushed at first and then said "Okay." and went to sleep like that.

**With Hotaru and Ruka In Her Secret Lab...**

"Imai-" said Ruka, but was cut off by Hotaru. "Hotaru." "Hotaru, can you call be Ruka then?" asked Ruka. "Okay, Ruka. Continue to what you were saying." said Hotaru. "Hotaru, I think I'm in love with you." said Ruka. Now, both Hotaru and Ruka blushed, but Hotaru blushed 2 times more than Ruka. "I love you, too, Ruka. Now prove it. Like the curse says you fall in love with my true self, my caring side." said Hotaru. "Okay." said Ruka. Ruka leaned in and kissed Hotaru on her lips. Hotaru kissed Ruka back for about a minute. And Ruka said "How's that for proof. Now show me your proof." said Ruka.

"I did. I kissed you back." said Hotaru. "Uhh. Haha I guess so." said Ruka laughing jokingly. "Baka, but my baka." said Hotaru rolling her eyes. "Let's just go to sleep Ruka. I'm tired." said Hotaru. "Okay, but you can sleep on my lap since your tired." said Ruka. "Thanks." said Hotaru and puts her head on Ruka's lap and went to sleep with Ruka stroking her hair until he sleeps.

This time , Hotaru wasn't able to videotape both herself and Ruka because it'll always be her memories.

Nor, did she videotape Mikan and Natsume because she didn't what was going on between them, but she'll find out tomorrow, for sure.

* * *

I hope you like this. Again I might not be updating more chapters due to my fever or flu. Again I **might** not be able to. Please review.


	15. Mikan's Birthday Party

**Reflection**

Hello! I'm feeling a little better now, so I might update another chapter after this. Just to let you know, I'm going to go back over to when it was Mikan's birthday, January 1, and then in the next chapter I'm going back to where we left off in the last chapter. So, don't imagine Mikan and Natsume as a couple, yet, and Hotaru and Ruka, yet, also.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Ruka's parents, Kisa Nogi and Hiro Nogi, Natsume's parents, Yuki Hyuuga and Kyo Hyuuga, and the ruler of the Mirror World, Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Mikan's Birthday Party

Mikan's POV

I wonder if Hotaru still remember that today is my birthday. Of course, she will, she is my best friend after all, but she sure doesn't act like it. Arrgg. Screw her pride.

End of POV

Normal POV

**In Hotaru's Secret Lab...**

"Okay, everyone as you know, today is Mikan's birthday." said Hotaru after checking that everyone is there in her lab. "Yes." said everyone, except Natsume. "We need someone to distract Mikan while we decorate her dorm room for the party." said Hotaru. Everyone nodded their heads while Natsume was staring at the doors, in case Mikan came in, but was still listening.

"Okay, let's have a vote on who it should be to distract Mikan, today. Here are the rules, you can't vote me, Otonashi, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Permy, Iincho, Youichi, Kokoro, Andou, and Harada because I need them to be part of the distractions, too." said Hotaru. Everyone voted, except Natsume, and it turned out to be that Natsume was voted to distract Mikan. Natsume walked out the lab and went to find Mikan and distract her while the others decorate her dorm room. "Hyuuga, wait." said Hotaru talking out a blindfold. "What." said Natsume walking back. "Here, put this blindfold on Mikan when you take her to her dorm room." said Hotaru. "Alright." said Natsume and walking away taking the blindfold with him.

"Okay Anna, you are to bake a strawberry cake for Mikan, since she likes strawberry cakes the best and don't put anything weird in it." said Hotaru. Anna pouted and said "Okay, anything if it's for Mikan." "Nonoko, you are to also help Anna bake the cake and you, too, don't also put anything weird in the cake." said Hotaru again to Nonoko. "Hai" said Nonoko and walked off with Anna to the Home Ec class to bake a cake. "Permy, you are to stay outside of Mikan's room and use your alice to hear or smell Mikan coming." said Hotaru. Sumire nodded her head. "Youichi, you are to meet up with Hyuuga and Mikan under the Sakura tree and asked them to take you to Central Town."said Hotaru. "Ah." said Youichi.(a/n I wanted to still let him be 3 and Let Mikan and the others 16 because Youichi is cuter when he is 3) "Andou, you and Harada are to go to Central Town at a different time from Youichi and meet up with Hyuuga and Mikan there." Tsubasa and Misaki nodded their heads and walked off along with Youichi. "Kitsuneme, since you can fly you can put the decorations at the high spots along with Mochu. Otonashi, you need to tell us when Mikan and Hyuuga get here, so we can work faster or get more breaks, and Iincho, I need you to make an illusion for Mikan when she has her blindfold on so that she won't get scared. And for Mikan's present from me, Otonashi, and Iincho, I will have Otonashi predict what is going on with jii-chan, and have a wire connected to Iincho, to make an illusion to show the image.(a/n this is a week before Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka had that home visit) Understand, everyone?" said Hotaru. They nodded in reply. "Okay, now let's get to work." yelled Hotaru and everyone grabbed the decorations, who wasn't in the distraction part, and ran to Mikan's dorm room so that no one can see them and the ones who had a part in the distraction went to their places to get ready for Mikan's and Natsume's arrival.

**Under The Sakura Tree...**

Natsume went to the Sakura tree hoping to see Mikan there, and there she was under the Sakura tree with her eyes closed. Natsume lied down next to Mikan and said "What're you doing here?" asked Natsume."I don't really know myself, but this Sakura tree always takes my stress away from me." said Mikan. After 10 minutes, Youichi came and said "Mommy! Mommy!" Mikan turned around and saw Youichi and smiled. "He's really your son?" asked Natsume. "No, he's actually my brother-" Mikan said, but was cut off by Youichi. "Youichi Sakura." "That's really nice of you to finally say your name in front of someone you don't know, but that was also very rude of you to cut me off like that." scolded Mikan. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy." said Youichi. (a/n Okay I changed my mind let's just have him be a 5 year-old. At least he can talk by then right?) "It's okay, Youichi, anyways, Youichi you should cover your ears since I'm going to talk about _them _okay?" said Mikan.

Youichi nodded his head and covered his ears with his hands. "_Them_? Who are _them_?" asked Natsume. "Well, Natsume, our parents are part of the AAO. Well, technically, they are the leaders of the AAO, they formed it because we, Youichi and I, were taken to the academy. And since we found out that they became the leaders of the AAO, me, Youichi, and everyone, besides you and Ruka-pyon, calls our parents, _them. _So ever since then, we started to hate them because they were killing innocent people only to get us back, but Youichi still misses them and cries whenever he hears anything about them. So he asked me to become his mother, but some not like _her _or _them._ I accepted to become his mother, but only until he graduates from the academy, so I'm going to stay in this academy, after I graduate, until Youichi graduates, and the headmaster accepted it, too. But all we, or Youichi needs is a father that's not like _him_ or _them_ at all. Okay Youichi you can open your ears now." said Mikan.

Natsume sat there shocked that Mikan's and Youichi's childhood life was bad, but they can still be happy. Natsume smiled and said "So who's going to be the father that not like _him._" said Natsume. "Well, I always let Youichi decide so, let's let him decide first. Go ahead, Youichi." said Mikan. Youichi pointed at Natsume and said "Him, because you two get along nice." said Youichi. "Okay Youichi, should we go to the headmaster's office and asked him?" said Mikan. Youichi nodded his head smiling. They went to the headmaster's office to talk about their new problem and the headmaster agreed because he didn't want Youichi to join the AAO if he gets upset enough.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to Central Town?"asked Youichi.. "Sure." said Mikan. Tsubasa and Misaki were behind a bush and said "I guess it's time for us to go now, too, huh?" and walked to Central Town, sorta. And so the plan went exactly like how they had planned it. When they got to their dorms, Youichi asked, "Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?", rubbing his eyes, to pretend that he was sleepy. "Sure, Youichi, it is a Saturday tomorrow and no school. I can see why not." said Mikan smiling and walked to her dorm room, along with Youichi on her back, but was stopped by Natsume "Here I want you to put this blindfold on first."said Natsume. After putting on the blindfold, Mikan starting seeing images and was walked to her dorm room by Youichi and Natsume.

Natsume opened the door for her and said "You can take off the blindfold now." When she took the blindfold off, the lights turned on with a banner saying "Happy Birthday, Mikan." , Mikan was surprised alright. "Happy Birthday, Mikan!" yelled everyone, popping out from there hiding places. "You guys knew about this?!" said Mikan, referring to the people who helped out with the distraction part. They nodded their heads in reply.

Anna yelled "Open the presents now!" "Where are they?" said Mikan. "Here, baka." said Hotaru, pointing to her bed. "Oh." said Mikan and walked to her bed to open the presents. After Mikan opened all her presents, what she received from Anna was a cooking recipe, from Nonoko was a chemistry set, from Ruka was a bunny, and so on. Mikan asked Hotaru, Otonashi, and Iincho "Where are my presents from you?" "Right here." said Hotaru pointing to Otonashi and Iincho after Otonashi used her alice to look for what jii-chan was doing and after Iincho used his alice to make an image.

Mikan saw jii-chan and saw that he was fine and brightened and said "Thank you, everyone, for the presents!" And so the party went on. Everyone went to their dorm rooms, after they cleaned up the mess from the party, except for Youichi because he wanted to sleep with Mikan, so it would be his birthday present for her.

**In The Morning...**

Mikan woke up in the morning having to find a red bear with a note next to it. Mikan read the note...

_"Polka,_

_I bought this bear for your birthday, so happy late birthday._

_-Natsume"_

"Thank you, Natsume." said Mikan and went back to sleep. Outside her window was Natsume, who was smiling to himself because he was glad that Mikan liked his present,and said "Your welcome, Mikan." and with that jumped off her window and left.

* * *

Okay, since I have some time left, I'm only to make chapter 16 before I sleep tonight, but I can't promise you that. ;) Oh yeah and the next chapter would be where we left off at in the last chapter.


	16. The Two New Couples

**Reflection**

Okay, for this chapter, like I said, is after chapter 14: Love Confessed. If you don't remember or something like that, then go back and read chapter 14 again.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **The Two New Couples

Everyone was in class except for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and everyone looked at the door and saw the most impossible thing that just had to happen. There walked into the classroom was Mikan, who was hugging Natsume's arm, and Natsume, who was smiling because he was enjoying it.

When Natsume's and Mikan's fan club saw them together, they were angry and yelling at Natsume and Mikan like.

"Natsume! Why did you choose her?!"

"Mikan! Why does it have to be that fire caster?"

"Why is it that slut?"

After Natsume heard someone called Mikan a "slut" the room started to heat up and so Mikan had to let go of Natsume because she knew that he was mad. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MIKAN A SLUT. YOU'RE THE SLUT. YOU'RE THE ONES THAT KEEP FLIRTING WITH ME!" yelled Natsume. Mikan rushed to Natsume to calm him down, "Natsume, it's okay, I'm sure they didn't mean to say it." said Mikan assuring Natsume, but then another shout came.

"Mikan, You don't have to calm down that bastard!"

Wrong move, why? Well, after Mikan heard one of her fan boys called Natsume a bastard, she twitched and yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL NATSUME A BASTARD, OR ELSE I'LL -" but was cut off by Natsume, "Shh. It's okay if they talk bad about me, Mikan, they know the consequences, but they'll never talk bad about you." "B-but Natsume." said Mikan crying and hugging Natsume at the same time.

"Mind your own business!" yelled Natsume, throwing a glare at them, also, to make them look away from them. "Better?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded her head and her crying stopped. She rubbed her eyes and stood up and said "Let's go to our seats Natsume." said Mikan. Natsume smiled in reply and walked, along with Mikan, to their seats and sat down, with Mikan hugging his arm and sleeping on his shoulder, while Natsume had his manga over his face so that he could sleep also, that is until another slam from the door woke him and Mikan up.

"Huh?" said Mikan. "Go back to sleep, Mikan." said Natsume, putting her head back on his shoulder and Mikan continued sleeping. Natsume turned his head around and saw Ruka at the door with Hotaru, holding hands, with everyone staring at them. Ruka noticed Natsume staring at them, and since they've known each other for a long time, Natsume realized that Hotaru and Ruka are together and told Ruka, telepathically, sorta, that he and Mikan got together too. Ruka smiled and his face had a look that said "Can you tell everyone to stop staring at us?" Natsume nodded his head and said "Oi, Everyone, stop staring at them or else." said Natsume throwing a glare on the way.

In waltzed Narumi, I mean, literally, he waltzed into the classroom, and saw that Hotaru and Ruka weren't in there seats and asked "Hotaru-san, Ruka-kun, why aren't you sitting in your seats?" Hotaru opened her mouth to say something, but Ruka beat her to it, "I wanted Hotaru to sit with me if that was okay with you, since there was an extra seat over with me, Natsume, and Mikan." Narumi thought for a moment and said "Okay, but only if you're behave yourselves. Self-study. Adieu." and with that Narumi left.

Ruka and Hotaru walked to their seats, well, actually Ruka did and Hotaru was carried by Ruka. Hotaru was inventing, holding hands with Ruka, who was petting his bunny with his other hand, Mikan and Natsume were sleeping while everyone was making a riot, well, it wasn't that loud because they didn't want to catch fire from Natsume, and throwing stuff at the sub.

After classes, Natsume carried Mikan, bridal style, to their Sakura tree because Mikan was still asleep. Natsume lied his back against the trunk of the tree and lays Mikan on his lap for Mikan to use as a pillow and stayed like that until she woke up, but Natsume ended up sleeping as well. Youichi came along and found them like that and smiled. Youichi walked over to them and slept next to Natsume with his arm hugging Youichi making look like a family, which they kind of are because Youichi and Mikan are siblings and Natsume's Mikan reflection.

**With Hotaru and Ruka In The Lab...**

Hotaru and Ruka walked to her secret lab that was in the middle of the Northern Woods. Hotaru and Ruka were sleepy when they got to the lab so they decided to go to sleep in the meantime. Ruka set up the bed and in crawled Hotaru. The bed was big enough for the two of them, so Ruka also crawled into bed. They went to sleep with Ruka hugging Hotaru and Hotaru's head was on Ruka's chest.

**Back To Mikan and Natsume...**

Natsume woke up first having to find Youichi sleeping next to him under his arm. Natsume closed his eyes and waited for Mikan to wake up. After 5 minutes, Mikan woke up and said, rubbing her eyes, "Huh? How did I get here?" "I carried you here, sleepyhead." said Natsume, who eyes were now open. "Oh thanks Natsume. And how did Youichi get here?" she asked finally realizing that Youichi was there. "I don't know. He was here when I woke up." said Natsume.

Mikan stared at Youichi for a while and sat up and picked up Youichi trying to be careful to not wake up Youichi. Mikan walked over to Natsume and sat back down with Youichi sleeping on her lap and Natsume hugging her while he was reading his manga. Mikan was stroking Youichi's hair to keep him asleep.

* * *

How did you guys like this chapter so far? Please review! Oh and read my second story for Valentine's Day if you haven't.


	17. Family Time

**Reflection**

For those of you have remembered that Mikan's curse was to die if she falls in love with Natsume and the same goes for Ruka? Well, since they confessed in February, then they would die in September, right. Well, I'm going to set this chapter, and the following chapters, to June.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-dreams_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, Kisa and Hiro Nogi, and Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Family Time

**In Mikan's Dream...**

"_Natsume! Why, why must you die? I was the one who was supposed to die!" yelled Mikan. "Baka, I don't want you to die. I'd rather die than live in grief." said Natsume. Natsume was covered in blood, with bruises and cuts all over his body. Mikan's clothes were stained in blood due to her holding on to Natsume and Natsume was bleeding. "But, **I **don't want to live a life in grief." replied Mikan. "Mikan, please move on, I'm only your reflection and your a human. That isn't how life is, you are to love a human and I was to love a reflection." "No, don't say that, Natsume, I love you. Don't end it this way!" yelled Mikan. "Mikan, I l-"_

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan. Mikan was covered in sweat and then she started crying. "Mikan!" yelled Natsume, who crashed into Mikan's room because he was worried when Mikan screamed his name. "N-Natsume?" asked Mikan. "I'm here, Mikan." assured Natsume. "What happened?" asked Natsume. "I-I had a dream that I was holding you and you were dieing. And then you said that we weren't destined for each other and that I should look for someone else to love." said Mikan. "There's no way that I'm going to die, nor am I going to let you die. It's just a dream, Mikan. Come on, let's go to sleep." said Natsume. Mikan nodded her head and crawled into bed and stared at Natsume.

"What?" said Natsume. "Aren't you coming in?" asked Mikan. "Of course I am." said Natsume and with that crawled into bed with Mikan. (a/n did I mention that it was only 1 in the morning?) they slept like this, Mikan's back was against Natsume's chest and Natsume was hugging Mikan's waist with Mikan's hands placed on his hands.

"Kyyyaaa!!" yelled Mikan after she woke up. "Huh? Shut up, Mikan, I'm trying to sleep here." said Natsume with one eye open because the other one was on the pillow. "What're you here? And in my room, too?" asked Mikan. This time Natsume sat up. "Don't you remember?" asked Natsume. "You asked me to sleep with you because of that dream you had." said Natsume. Mikan thought for about a minute or two and said "Ohh. Sorry for blaming you, Natsume. What can I do to get you to forgive me?" asked Mikan. "A kiss." said Natsume, as if he knew Mikan was going to say that.

"F-fine." said Mikan, blushing. She leaned in and gave Natsume a peck on his lips. "I was thinking of my cheek, but I guess that was okay." said Natsume, smiling because Mikan gave him a kiss on his lips and not his cheek.

"I'm going to change now, so you better not peek." said Mikan, getting off her bed. "And why not? You're my girlfriend." said Natsume. Mikan blushed after hearing that and yelled "PERVERT!!!" "You know the doors are soundproof, so nobody can hear us." said Natsume. "Fine, I don't care what you do, except if you flirt with other girls. I'm going to the bathroom, anyways." said Mikan. "Okay." said Natsume.

Mikan went to the bathroom to change. After Mikan changed, Mikan walked out the door, and Natsume was waiting for her on her bed in his uniform. Natsume saw Mikan and walked to the door and opened it. Mikan and Natsume went out of her room, locked the door, and walked to class, with his arm around her waist telling others that she was taken by him.

When Mikan and Natsume entered the classroom, they saw Youichi running away from Sumire. (a/n she doesn't know that Youichi is Mikan's brother, yet) "Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Youichi and ran to Mikan. Mikan hugged Youichi and picked him up. Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi walked, well, Mikan and Natsume walked because Youichi was carried by Mikan, to their seats.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" yelled Sumire. Sumire walked over to Youichi and said "Come now Youichi, she isn't your Mommy. I'm your Mommy." said Sumire. "No! No one touches me, but Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Hotaru, and Uncle Ruka. And don't talk bad about Mommy." said Youichi. "What?!" yelled Sumire. "Youichi, cover your ears, I'm going to explain to Permy about _them _and why you called me and Natsume Mommy and Daddy, okay." whispered Mikan to Youichi. Youichi nodded his head and did as he was told.

"Allow me to explain, Permy. Youichi isn't really our son." said Mikan. "He isn't? Whew." said Sumire. "Anyways, Youichi is actually my little brother, Youichi Sakura. The headmaster approves of us to become his parents since our parents are part of the AAO, or should I say leaders of the AAO, because the headmaster doesn't Youichi to join the AAO and become the new heir for the AAO. Naturally, since I'm the oldest, I'm the next heir for the AAO, but the academy found out that Youichi and I are alice users, and captured. That was when AAO started, and that was when our parents started killing many innocent people. So if I were you Permy, I wouldn't get me or Youichi mad, because we might some killing blood in us, but you never know, so don't mess with us. You can uncover your ears now Youichi." said Mikan.

"Thank you, Mommy, but that talk was longer than the last one. How come?" asked Youichi. "Oh I was adding more details for Permy since, you know." said Mikan. "Oh. I understand, Mommy. Oh Mommy?" said Youichi. "Yes, Youichi?" asked Mikan. "Can we go to the park after classes today, with Daddy, Auntie Hotaru, and Uncle Ruka, too?" "If it's okay with them. Why don't you go ask them?" said Mikan and let Youichi asked Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

Youichi came back and said "Mommy! Auntie Hotaru, Uncle Ruka, and Daddy said yes." "That's great, Youichi. Why don't you go back to class now." said Mikan. "Okay, bye Mommy." said Youichi. "Okay, bye and be safe." replied Mikan.

**After Class...**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka went to pick up Youichi from class. They picked up Youichi and went to the park.

**Time Skip... **(sorry I had to cut some parts due to my fever and I'm overusing my energy right now)

"Mommy can I sleep in your room, tonight?" asked Youichi. "Sure, tomorrow is Saturday." said Mikan. "And can Daddy sleep with us, too." asked Youichi. "Well you have to ask him too." said Mikan. (a/n Hotaru and Ruka went ahead to their rooms) "Daddy?" asked Youichi. "Yea?" said Natsume. "Can you sleep with me and Mommy tonight on her room?" asked Youichi. "Sure." said Natsume. "Mommy, Daddy said yes." said Youichi.

Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi were all in their pj's in Mikan's room. The three of them crawled into bed

with Youichi in between of Mikan and Natsume. Mikan and Natsume hugging Youichi like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Please review. Oh and a little heads up on the next chapter I think it's going to be August or July when Tadase Himamori comes to the real world in Gakuen Alice with the age of a 15 year-old, but has the mind of a 50 year-old. He tries to make Mikan's last month or two bad for both her and Natsume because as the curse says after 7 months you fall in love with your reflection, you die after 7 months. So therefore, Tadase is trying to make Mikan vulnerable enough to have her kill herself earlier than when the day she dies. But Natsume won't allow it , right, or will, he? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	18. Tadase Himamori

**Reflection**

Hello! This chapter will be set to the month of August, meaning that Mikan will only have 1 month left to live, for some of you who didn't know that cause she fell fell in love with Natsume in February and the curse says that she will only have 7 months to live, and the 7th month is September, so I'm setting this chapter to the month August.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Tadase Himamori

One fine morning in August, there was a boy, that seemed to be around the age of 15, appeared out of nowhere in front of the mirror. The 15 year-old boy walked his way towards the headmaster's office and asked him if he can enroll in Gakuen Alice since he is an alice user. The headmaster accepted and said that his homeroom teacher is Narumi. Narumi and the boy walked to class.

"Now you stay here until I give the signal." said Narumi. The boy nodded his head and waited outside the class until Narumi called him.

Narumi waltzed, no really, into class and said "Good morning, everyone." "Good Morning." said everyone, except for Hotaru and Natsume. "Class, we have a new student, please welcome him." said Narumi and with that the boy came in. Once the boy came in, all the girls had hearts in their eyes, all, but Mikan and Hotaru because they got their boyfriend. "Introduce yourself, please." said Narumi.

"Tadase Himamori. Alice of mirrors/reflections." said Tadase. His hair was reddish brownish and his eyes were brown, but it looked like they were no life in them. "Now, who would like to be Tadase's partner." said Narumi, knowing what the result was. All the girls, but Hotaru and Mikan, had their hands raised and yelled

"Tadase! Pick me!"

"No! Pick me!"

This went on for a while until Narumi picked his partner for him. "His partner will be... Mochu." said Narumi. "Please raise your hand Mochu." Narumi added. "Your seat will be next to him, too. Now, class, be kind to Tadase. I leave the sub to you. Adieu." said Narumi and with that he jumped out the door like a ballerina.

Tadase walked to his seat and the girls were shouting his name trying to catch his attention, but his eyes were glued on one girl, Mikan Sakura. _"Mikan Sakura, huh? I'll be sure to make her last month with Natsume Hyuuga bad before she dies." _thought Tadase. Koko couldn't read Tadase's mind because he was too busy sleeping on Nonoko's lap. Then Tadase's eyes moved to Ruka. _"Ruka Nogi, I'm also __going to make his last month with Hotaru Imai bad, also, before he dies." _thought Tadase. Again, Koko couldn't read Tadase's mind because he was sleeping on Nonoko's lap.

After class, Mochu gave a tour, to Tadase because he was Tadase's partner, around the academy. After Tadase got to his room, he spent the whole night scheming and trying to find a way to make Hotaru's and Ruka's/Mikan's and Natsume's last month together bad for them.

Mikan and Hotaru were asleep in their rooms, but Natsume and Ruka went out to discuss why the ruler of the Mirror World came to the Human World. Mikan and Hotaru didn't know what Tadase looked like because they were separated by a curtain, so they weren't able to see Tadase. "Natsume, do you know why the Ruler came to the Human World?" asked Ruka. "I think maybe he came here in order to kill you and Mikan on the day you were fated to die because of the curse." said Natsume. "I hope not. I don't want anyone to take Hotaru away from me after I die." said Ruka. "Me too. I don't want to live the rest of my life in misery without Mikan." said Natsume.

* * *

Sorry, guys I just had to stop there and yes I know it's a cliffy. I just need to find out what Tadase's schemes are, but if you have one, please tell me and I will put your scheme up. I think I might need only five schemes. So if you have one please tell me cuz I got no schemes to think of right now. I might not be updating any more chapters this week cuz I need to think of schemes. Please review and tell me your scheme if you have one.


	19. Schemes

**Reflection**

Here's chapter 19 and I have a scheme. Sorry if you already had a scheme, but you can still give it to me, just give it to me before this Saturday, February 23.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Schemes

"_Natsume! Why, why must you die? I was the one who was supposed to die!" yelled Mikan. "Baka, I don't want you to die. I'd rather die than live in grief." said Natsume. Natsume was covered in blood, with bruises and cuts all over his body. Mikan's clothes were stained in blood due to her holding on to Natsume and Natsume was bleeding. "But, _**_I _**_don't want to live a life in grief." replied Mikan. "Mikan, please move on, I'm only your reflection and your a human. That isn't how life is, you are to love a human and I was to love a reflection." "No, don't say that, Natsume, I love you. Don't end it this way!" yelled Mikan. "Mikan, I l-"_

"Natsume!!!" yelled Mikan right after her alarm woke her up. "Mikan! What happened?!" yelled Natsume, who crashed into Mikan's room through the window again. When Mikan saw Natsume, she burst out crying. "N-Natsume, I had that dream again. The one where you were dieing and you were saying that we weren't made for each other." said Mikan. "Shh. It's only a dream, Mikan. I will never leave you." said Natsume assuring Mikan.

"Come on. Let's get ready for class. We have only 20 minutes." said Natsume. Mikan nodded her head and walked to her closet to get her uniform.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I think I forgot to tell you what their uniforms look like, huh? Well, the uniforms in the high school section for girls are the red checkered skirts, a white polo shirt with a red checkered tie, and black knee high boots. For the male in the high school section are red checkered pants, a white polo shirt an the tie is optional, that's why Natsume doesn't wear the tie, and black shoes. For the girls in the elementary section are just like the high school section, but they have a black polo shirt and they don't wear ties. For the boys in the elementary section, it's the same thing as the girls in the elementary section, but the boys have shorts. If you want to know the middle school section, it's a lot like the high school section, but instead of red, it's blue, like in the anime.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan went to the bathroom to get changed. While she was in the bathroom, Natsume went to his room to change.

Natsume's POV

Mikan still doesn't remember that she only has 1 month left to live, but if that dream was true, then I would really die and have Mikan live, but I doubt that would ever happen. I mean, it is a dream, right?

End of POV

Normal POV

After Natsume finished changing he went back to Mikan's room and waited for her to finish changing. Mikan came out of the bathroom in her uniform with her hair down. _"God, she's so beautiful." _**_"Of course she is." _**_"Who're you?" _**_"Your conscience." _**_"Continue what you were saying." _**_"of course she's beautiful, why else are you her boyfriend." _**_"I guess your right."_ thought Natsume/conscience.

Mikan called Natsume's name and waved her hand in front of Natsume's face. "Natsume?" "Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking." replied Natsume. "Oh, okay. Let's get to class." said Mikan and pulled Natsume out of her room, closed the door and locked it, walked alongside with Natsume, holding his hand, to class.

Tadase was behind the corner and was going to start his scheme after class was over.

**After Class...**

Mikan and Natsume were walking to their favorite Sakura tree until a fan girl blocked their way. _"Now, time to start my evil scheme." _thought Tadase. Tadase used his alice on Natsume, since Natsume was a reflection, and made Natsume kiss his fan girl. Natsume's body started moving on its own and Natsume holds his fan girl's shoulders and leaned in and kissed his fan girl right in front of Mikan.

Mikan started crying and stood there for about 10 seconds. After those 10 seconds, Mikan ran towards to the Northern Woods. Natsume broke his kiss with his fan girl and started running after Mikan. Tadase, who witnessed the whole thing, laughed wickedly and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Hotaru saw him laughing and wondered what happened although she was smart. _"Now off to deal with that Ruka Nogi. He should be easy to lie to." _thought Tadase. Hotaru had used her invention that allows her to read a person's mind, like Koko's alice. Hotaru ran to find Ruka and found him, but he was talking to Tadase.

"Ruka, you've been lied to." said Tadase. "No! I'm not!" yelled Ruka. "Yes. You have, you've been deceived by Hotaru Imai, she doesn't love you." said Tadase. "Yes she does, she even told me she did." said Ruka. "Then why would she blackmail you?" said Tadase. "She did that to catch my attention." said Tadase. "Oh really? She only blackmails you for money. Remember? She only loves money, she said so herself." said Tadase. At this point, Ruka started breaking up. Tadase used this as a chance and said "She hates you. She only said that she loved you 6 months ago. Doesn't that mean she doesn't love you anymore because she never said that she loves you anymore?" said Tadase. Since Ruka was breaking up he didn't care about anything anymore, not even Hotaru, his beloved.

"Yes, she doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love her anymore." said Ruka. After hearing this, it was Hotaru's turn to cry. Hotaru ran to the Northern Woods, not caring if she gets killed or not. When Hotaru reached to the lake that was in the middle of the woods, she saw Mikan there crying. Mikan heard someone so she turned around and saw Hotaru crying, too.

"Hotaru, w-why are you crying?" said Mikan. "I overheard Ruka saying that he doesn't love me anymore." said Hotaru and with that she started crying more and asked Mikan "Why are you crying, Mikan?" "Me and Natsume were walking to our Sakura tree until one of his fan girl came along and he kissed her in front of me." said Mikan and started crying some more. "Mikan? Come on let's go to our rooms and discuss what we're going to do tomorrow." said Hotaru. Mikan nodded her head because she was too busy crying. Mikan and Hotaru walked over to Hotaru's room because they knew that Natsume might be waiting for Mikan outside her room.

Mikan and Hotaru were in Hotaru's room and they were finished crying although they eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Well, Hotaru? I think I have an idea." said Mikan. "What is it?" said Hotaru. "Well, maybe you should stay emotionless and I'll become emotionless and we'll request to sit with each other, but away from Hyuuga and Nogi, and we'll pretend that nothing ever happened. And since we're still in love with them, we'll have to learn to stop loving them." said Mikan. After giving it a little thought, Hotaru said "Okay, but only if you activate your alice around both you and me because Koko might try and read our mind." "Okay." said Mikan.

"Hotaru, can we use the rest of the day teaching me how to be emotionless since you're always emotionless." asked Mikan. "Sure." said Hotaru. It only took Mikan 30 minutes to learn how to be emotionless due to her quick learning. Mikan slept in Hotaru's room that night because Natsume was in Mikan's room.

_DING DING_

Went Hotaru's alarm, it was time for them to wake up. Hotaru was first to wake up and so she went to the bathroom to change into her uniform. When she went out of her bathroom, she found Mikan sitting on her bed, in her uniform, all ready to go to class and to try out her new emotionless self.

Mikan and Hotaru walked to class, both looking emotionless. When they arrived at the class, everyone who was there, so far it was Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, and Yuu, looked at the door and was surprised to see Mikan's face all emotionless. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan/Mikan-san/Mikan/Sakura. Ohayo, Hotaru-san/Imai/Imai-san." said the people who were there, including Natsume.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka _

Hotaru gave everyone who were there in class a shot from the baka gun, except Mikan, as a reply to their morning greeting. "Hn." was all that they received from Mikan. Mikan and Hotaru walked to their seats which are now next to each other, but are 5 rows in front of Ruka and Natsume. After hearing that reply from Mikan, everyone, even Sumire, wanted the old Mikan back, the nice and Bubbly girl who would always reply back to them.

* * *

Sorry I just end this chapter here cuz it's starting to make me cry. It's really sad how Mikan and Hotaru got dumped by the one they both love. Please review and please DON'T send me any schemes now cuz for the next chapter, I can't really explain, but you'll find out. I'm changing the story from fantasy and romance to tragedy or angst and romance so yea.


	20. Together Again, But Hotaru and Ruka?

**Reflection**

Here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for, maybe. Thank you if you have reviewed.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori.

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Mikan and Natsume Together Again, But What About Hotaru and Ruka

Natsume ran around the whole academy looking for Mikan, but he couldn't find her. When he arrived at his Sakura tree, he saw a figure there underneath the Sakura tree. He walked closer to the figure and saw that it was Mikan. Mikan turned around only to find in front of her. She then bursts out crying and starts running, but when she got up, Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "Mikan, why? Why are you giving me pain? It hurts me to see you emotionless." said Natsume, having tears come down his eyes without even knowing it.

Mikan felt something wet on her face and knew that it wasn't her tears, but she looked she looked up, anyways. Her face had shown shock on it because right in front of her was _the _Natsume Hyuuga crying. Mikan, then, started to fell guilty, but then decided to shake it away because she thinks that Natsume was at fault. "Why must you do this to me? You could've let me explain, but you ran off. If you loved me, you could've stayed and let me explain." said Natsume. This was when Mikan started to cry. "I know I could've, but I couldn't because you were kissing your fan girl. I thought you didn't love me anymore." said Mikan.

"Why wouldn't I love you anymore? I love you more than anything in the world, now will you let me explain." said Natsume. Mikan nodded her head in reply and faced Natsume so that she could listen to him. "Do you remember what Tadase Himamori's alice was?" said Natsume. Mikan thought for a bit and said "Alice of mirrors/reflections." After Mikan said that, her eyes widened and then she added "But he doesn't know that you're a reflection." "He does, he's the ruler of the Mirror World, King Tadase Himamori." said Natsume. "But how come I don't remember what he looks like." said Mikan.

"Well, he doesn't allow people to see him, but the people who are to become a human's reflection are allowed to see the King's face because we, the reflections, might die in the future and we might not be able to see the King's face in the future." said Natsume. Mikan nodded her head as if saying that she understood. "Can you forgive me, Mikan? And if you do, will you let me kiss you for proof that I still love you?" said Natsume. Mikan gave a little thought and then said "Yes, I forgive you, Natsume. Now I want my kiss." said Mikan. Natsume leaned in closer to Mikan and kissed her lips. Mikan, of course, kissed back. They had kissed for about 2 minutes, but Natsume had to break the kiss because they have to catch their breath, right.

**Now On With Ruka and Hotaru...**

Hotaru had been tracking down Ruka for the past 30 minutes. When she finally caught up with Ruka, she burst into tears. Ruka heard someone crying so he turned around and saw that Hotaru was crying. He was surprised that Hotaru was crying even though she didn't loved him. "Why are you crying, Hotaru? I thought you didn't love me." said Ruka. "Baka, of course I love you. Why do you think I'm crying for you for?" said Hotaru. Ruka's eyes are now widened again after hearing those words from Hotaru. Ruka walked back to Hotaru and hugged her. "Why? Why did you have to give me so much pain? Even I loved you so much. Why, why can't you love me?" said Hotaru. "I do love you, Hotaru, but I have a couple of questions for you. Would you mind answering some for me? And after my questions I have some explaining for you." said Ruka. Hotaru nodded her head and said "Go ahead and ask."

"Okay, why do you blackmail me?" asked Ruka. "Not only because I want your attention, but I always make copies of your pictures to show you that I love you. I don't really sell those pictures, but I actually kept and always look at you in the picture because I love you." said Hotaru. "Thank you, Hotaru. Why do you love me?" asked Ruka. "Not because of your popularity, but because you're different from the guys that I met. You're like one in a million years kind of person to me." said Hotaru with so much emotion in it. "Thanks. Now for the last question, can you prove to me that you love me by kissing me?" said Ruka. Hotaru nodded her head and leaned in and kissed Ruka's lips. Ruka, obviously, kissed Hotaru back. They kissed for about 2 minutes because they had to breathe.

"You could've kissed my cheek, but I guess that kiss was better." said Ruka blushing, but he was also smiling. Hotaru was also blushing, but she was also smiling her rare smile that only Mikan and Ruka, and maybe Natsume, were allowed to see. Ruka and Hotaru were walking to there dorm rooms, holding hands. They were happy that they were able to make up and so was Mikan and Natsume. But _someone _wasn't happy and that was Tadase Himamori, who just happened to witnessed Mikan's and Natsume's talk and Ruka's and Hotaru's talk. _"Curse them. Oh well, at least they only have a week left to live. And I know that perfect way on how to end it." _thought Tadase.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and please don't expect me to update another chapter later tonight, but I'll try.


	21. Hell In The Mirror World

**Reflection**

Thank you for reading my story. Right now the story is coming to an end, but it'll probably end somewhere around chapter 25. Hey, I'm not really sure what chapter it'll end at, but don't guarantee it to be ending at chapter 25 or something.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori.

Expect OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter 21: **Hell In The Mirror World

Tadase finally found out what to do with his last evil scheme and how to lure Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka into it. First he'll lure Mikan and Natsume into it since Mikan and Natsume confessed first and then he'll go on to Hotaru and Ruka on the same day. He found Natsume and Mikan walking to their favorite Sakura tree and thought that the Sakura tree will lure them to wherever Tadase is taking them. He used one of his magic on the Sakura tree and made sure that when Mikan and Natsume sit underneath their Sakura tree, they will get sucked in by Tadase's magic and sent them to the place that Tadase wanted the four of them to be.

When Mikan and Natsume walked to their Sakura tree, with their hands entwined, they sat underneath their Sakura tree. Mikan lied her head on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume's head was on her head. After 5 seconds or so, they suddenly got sucked in by the Sakura tree, or at least that's what they thought, and were sent to an unknown world. "Natsume!!" yelled Mikan, who was getting sucked in by Tadase's magic first, reaching out for Natsume. "Mikan!!" yelled Natsume, who was running to Mikan and trying to pull her out, but ended up being in with her, also.

"_Great, next all I need to bring along is that Hotaru Imai girl and that Ruka Nogi person." _thought Tadase and walked off to find Hotaru and Ruka. Tadase found Hotaru and Ruka in the isolated part of the Northern Woods with the lake where Mikan and Hotaru ran to when they heard/saw what Natsume/Ruka did to them. Tadase decided to use his alice on Ruka since Ruka was a reflection and make Ruka fall into the lake 'accidentally' and pulled Hotaru in the lake, also, 'accidentally' and then Tadase will activate his his magic and right when Hotaru and Ruka fall into the lake, they'll be transferred to wherever it is that Tadase wanted them to be.

Hotaru and Ruka were walking to the lake, holding hands, when suddenly Ruka's body just moved on its own and 'accidentally' fell into the lake and 'accidentally' pulled Hotaru in, also. That was when Tadase activated his magic and right when Hotaru and Ruka were pulled into Tadase's magic to wherever that place was. After he made sure that Hotaru and Ruka were in wherever that place was, Tadase used his magic and sent himself to that place.

**Wherever Natsume and Mikan Was, And Maybe Hotaru And Ruka...**

Mikan woke up having to find herself and Natsume in a scary looking place. She decided to wake Natsume up. She shook him and said his name repeatedly over and over again until he woke up. "Natsume? Wake up, Natsume." said Mikan, repeatedly, while shaking Natsume. Natsume finally wakes up after Mikan tried to wake Natsume up for 2 minutes. "Natsume, do you know where we are?" asked Mikan. "Huh? I think that maybe we're in... _no it can't be it, can it? It isn't hell in the Mirror World?_... I really have no clue where we are." said Natsume. "Are you sure, you took a bit of a pause there." said Mikan. "Yea, I was sorta thinking of where we might be." replied Natsume.

Out of nowhere, Hotaru and Ruka appeared crashing down from what seems like a portal, but this time Hotaru landed on Ruka. When Mikan and Natsume turned around, they found Ruka and Hotaru on the ground kissing. They smiled when they saw that. Hotaru opened her eyes and blushed because she realized that she was on top of Ruka and that she was kissing Ruka. Ruka, too, then opened his eyes and blushed and not that Hotaru wasn't going to tell him to give her his rabbits. "Why aren't you asking me for my rabbits?" asked Ruka. "Because your my boyfriend and we can kiss whenever we want to." answered Hotaru.

After 1 minute or so, Tadase appeared with an evil grin on his face. "I see, that you all are here in HELL in the Mirror World. Now, Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai, why don't you stand back and watch Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi die due their love for you." said Natsume. Before Natsume and Hotaru could talk back, there was a force they threw them, or pulled them, to the wall. "Now then, should we have your deaths a slow and painful one or should it a quick and less painful one?" said Tadase. Before Mikan and Ruka could say anything, Tadase added "Let's just have a slow and painful death."

Natsume and Hotaru struggled to get off the wall and run to Mikan and Ruka, but the force was too strong. "It's useless. The more you struggle, the stronger the force will get." said Tadase looking at Hotaru and Natsume evilly. Then Tadase looked back to Mikan and Ruka and then decided on who he decided to make deaths painful for them and heart-breaking for Natsume and Hotaru. Tadase decided to whip Mikan with his whip and the same goes for Ruka, but Ruka's whipping would be harder and longer for him. Tadase went to get his whip and he was about to use it on Mikan when suddenly...

Natsume appeared in front of Mikan getting whipped by Tadase instead of having Mikan getting whipped. "H-how did y-" said Tadase, but was cut off by Natsume. "When you went to get your wretched ship." said Natsume, cutting off Tadase. Then Hotaru was able to get off the wall and sent in one of her inventions**-even I don't know and I'm the author- **and made it stand guard in front of Ruka while she ran to Ruka.

"Get out of my way, you wretched creature, and let me kill that filthy being." said Tadase. "Not unless you go through me and don't you dare call Mikan filthy." said Natsume. "Fine, so be it." said Tadase whipping Natsume. Tadase kept whipping Natsume knowing that Natsume will just give up sooner or later, but it never came. And now Tadase had to use his magic and lift up Natsume. He used his magic and threw Natsume at a wall, lifted up Natsume, and threw Natsume at the wall. Tadase kept doing this repeatedly until Natsume was covered in his own blood, cuts, and bruises.

There lied Natsume on the ground looking as if he died. "I guess you're next." said Tadase looking at Mikan. Before Tadase can even move closer to Mikan, one of Hotaru's inventions came to hold Tadase off while Mikan runs to Natsume to check if Natsume is still alive or not.

Hotaru is with Ruka checking if he has any wounds or not, but unfortunately, he has some wounds, but they're only minor and a couple bruises and scratches there**-i forgot how Ruka got hurt-**, but compared to Natsume, it's a lot better than Natsume's.

Mikan is now holding Natsume in her arms and is having a talk with before, maybe, he leaves, or dies.

"Natsume! Why, why must you die? I was the one who was supposed to die!" yelled Mikan. "Baka, I don't want you to die. I'd rather die than live in grief." said Natsume. Natsume was covered in blood, with bruises and cuts all over his body. Mikan's clothes were stained in blood due to her holding on to Natsume and Natsume was bleeding. "But, **I **don't want to live a life in grief." replied Mikan. "Mikan, please move on, I'm only your reflection and your a human. That isn't how life is, you are to love a human and I was to love a reflection." "No, don't say that, Natsume, I love you. Don't end it this way!" yelled Mikan. "Mikan, I love you." said Natsume.

After Mikan sees Natsume breathes his last breath and that Natsume's head fell over to the side, Mikan's nullification alice went haywire and Hotaru's inventions, the ones with her, stopped moving, and the alices, that she stole by using her steal alice, also went haywire due to her emotions. Her alices caused Tadase to die**-yea die you bastard!-**, and for Ruka and Hotaru to have more bruises and scratches. After a while, Mikan's alice started to die down and when it did, Ruka and Natsume started to fade away**-Ruka is on the verge of dieing due to his wounds-** because there was now no one to rule Mirror World, so now all the reflections are to fade.

Mikan and Hotaru fainted after they said their goodbyes to their beloved and promised that they'll try and meet each other again in the afterlife. And with that, Mikan and Hotaru fainted.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you cried then that's okay because I already am, but if you're not then I'm probably a crybaby. I'll updated the last chapter or two tomorrow. Please review.


	22. A New Life, Or Not?

**Reflection**

Thank you for those of you who have reviewed my story.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, and Tadase Himamori, who is now dead.

Expect OOCness

* * *

**Chapter: **A New Life Without Natsume and Ruka, Or Not

The day after Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka were in Hell of the Mirror World, Mikan and Hotaru headed for class with their eyes all red and puffy. They went to class really early before even the really early students get to class because they don't anyone to see them crying, especially Hotaru. When Mikan and Hotaru got to the classroom, Mikan covered her face with one of her bears that Natsume bought for her on Valentine's Day while Hotaru just took out her pictures of Ruka and stared at him to make it look like her eyes sting because she was staring too long.

Soon, the whole class went in, but the teacher didn't arrived yet. Mikan's and Hotaru's friends saw Hotaru and Mikan with their eyes red and puffy, so they asked "Mikan-chan? Hotaru-san, are you alright?" Mikan nodded her head and said "Yea, something just flew into my eyes." Hotaru, then nodded her head and said "Yea I just stared at the pictures of Ruka for 30 minutes, to blackmail him, so now my eyes sting. Their friends nodded their heads as if saying that they understand. Narumi walked into class, instead of waltzing, with a serious look on his face. "Class, I have an announcement to make." said Narumi.

The looked up to the front and waited for Narumi to say more. "Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Tadase Himamori will not be attending Gakuen Alice anymore." said Narumi and with that Mikan and Hotaru started to break apart because they know where they are and will never be seen again, but the truth was because Tadase Himamori was killed by Mikan and Natsume and Ruka are also dead because they protected Mikan and Hotaru from Tadase. "Mikan, Imai-san, why are you crying?" said Narumi. "With all the respect that you all have, it's none of your business." said both Mikan and Hotaru, lifting their heads from the pictures and bear, with a glare as if saying "Mind your business or else."

Narumi had a sudden feeling that whatever happened to Mikan and Hotaru was related to the disappearance of Natsume, Ruka, and Tadase. He was going to ask them, but decided not to because he knew that they didn't want to talk about it. Mikan and Hotaru was told by Narumi that they are excused from class and that they can go to their rooms. Mikan and Hotaru walked to their dorm rooms, but made a stop at Natsume's and Ruka's room, first. Mikan and Hotaru turned the knob on Natsume's and Ruka's door and found nothing inside the room as if they weren't even there in the first place.

Mikan and Hotaru turned around and walked into their rooms.

**In Mikan's Room...**

Mikan's POV

That Natsume. Why did he have to lie to me? He said that he would never leave me, ever. I miss him.

End of POV

Mikan walked to her bed and cried herself to sleep because whenever she closed her eyes, the memory of when Natsume died in her arms always keeps playing in her mind. So she ended up crying herself to sleep. She slept after it had became dark and through dinner. She woke up at 10:00 only to find that her window was open. She got out of bed and walked towards the window and closed it. She heard a knock on her door and walked towards it. She opened the door to find no one outside. She closed the door and was about to turn until she felt someone hug her from behind.

At first she struggled to get out of the person's grip. "Mikan, it's okay it's me." said the voice that sounded so familiar. Mikan turned around and pushed her way out of the person's grip, which ended getting herself hurt from hitting the door. She opened her eyes and her face was so full of surprise and shock because the person that she loved, the one person that also loved her, and died was standing right in front of her, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume grinned at the sight of this and said "Missed me, honey?" Mikan's eyes were starting to get watery and she said "Of course, what do you think baka?" said Mikan before throwing herself on Natsume.

Natsume caught her and said "I missed you, too. And I love you." "I love you, too." said Mikan. Mikan gave Natsume a welcome back kiss and, of course, Natsume just had to respond back to it by kissing her back. Natsume broke the kiss because he knew that Mikan needed to catch her breath. Mikan almost forgot to ask Natsume something and asked him, "Natsume, how come you're still alive, I thought you died." "Well, the Mirror World earned a new ruler due to one of your alices and this ruler is kind. Ruka's and my mirror are now broken so no one can have your's or Ruka's curse. And the answer was because I was actually a human in the first place, but I was chosen to become a reflection and become your reflection years before we were to meet. Oh, and I take back the words that I said before I left about us not being made for each other." said Natsume. "Oh" said Mikan.

Natsume carried Mikan, bridal-style, to her bed and the two of them ended sleeping on the bed. Mikan and Natsume were sleeping, facing each each other with their hands entwined between them.

**In Hotaru's Room...**

Hotaru's POV

Ruka. Why did I even had to meet him if I knew that this was going to happen? Why?

End of POV

Normal POV

Hotaru, also, cried herself to sleep. She, also, slept through dinner until she heard a knock on her window. She woke up and got off of bed and walked over to her window and opened it having to find nothing or no one there. Hotaru shrugged and closed her window. Before she was able to go back to go back to bed, she heard a knock at her door. She opened her door with her face full of shock because the one person she loved whom loved her back, and the one who died, the one and only Ruka Nogi for Hotaru was outside her door with a bouquet of red, white, and pick roses with a blue rose in the middle. _"Wait, why is there a blue rose?" _thought Hotaru. After seeing Ruka there, she gave a smile and pulled Ruka into her room and closed the door.

She hugged Ruka and started crying because the person who was supposed to be dead was standing right here in front of her. Ruka put the bouquet of roses on the ground and hugged Hotaru back. "I thought you were supposed to be dead. Why are you still here?" said Hotaru still crying. "Well, first of all, the Mirror World earned a new ruler and she isn't like that Tadase Himamori guy. Anyways, I wasn't really dead, I only faded away because I was originally a human, so I was to go back and returned to living to like a human again. And I'm really sorry that I had to leave you. Can you forgive me?" said Ruka. Hotaru gave a little thought and said "I forgive you, but only if you give me a kiss." knowing that Ruka kissed her lips instead of her cheek.

But she thought wrong, Ruka actually kissed her cheek. Hotaru pouted because Ruka didn't give Hotaru a kiss on her lips, but on her cheek. "I'm just kidding." said Ruka laughing playfully before kissing Hotaru's lips. Hotaru, of course, kissed back. Ruka had to break their kiss because they both needed to catch their breath. Hotaru smiled and after seeing this, Ruka also smiled. Ruka carried, bridal-style, Hotaru to her bed and slept with Ruka and Hotaru hugging each other.

**The Next Morning...**

Hotaru and Ruka walked to class and Mikan and Natsume were walking behind them, but Ruka and Natsume stayed outside the classroom until Narumi gave them their cue to go inside the classroom. "Please come inside." said Narumi before Natsume opened the door and walked inside with Ruka tailing him. As usual the girls had hearts in their eyes for both Ruka and Natsume. "Natsume Hyuuga. Alice of Fire. Taken by and boyfriend of Mikan Sakura. First a human, then a reflection, now a human again. Try and glare or threaten my girlfriend or flirt with her and I'll kill you. Was a reflection of Mikan Sakura." said Natsume throwing a glare at everyone in the classroom except Hotaru, Narumi, Mikan, and Ruka. "Ruka Nogi. Animal Pheromone Alice. Taken by and boyfriend of Hotaru Imai. Same as Natsume, first a human, then a reflection, and now a human again. Reflection of Hotaru Imai. Try and hurt my girlfriend, you'll meet and go against with my lion and its family." said Ruka putting some threat into his words.

"Now who would like to be Natsume's partner?" said Narumi. Mikan's hand was the only one raised. "You'll be Mikan's partner." said Narumi. Both Natsume and Mikan smiled because they are partners again. "Now who'll be Ruka's partner?" said Narumi. Hotaru's hand was the only one raised. "Your partner will be Hotaru." said Narumi. Hotaru and Ruka smiled because they are also partners again.

**And On With The Class... **blah blah blah

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.


	23. Epilogue

**Reflection**

This is the last chapter of the story. If you want me to make a sequel then tell me cuz I'm thinking of writing a sequel.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Kisa and Hiro Nogi, Yuki and Kyo Hyuuga, Tadase Himamori. And Natsume's and Mikan's children Keiko Hyuuga and Shiro Hyuuga. And Ruka's and Hotaru's children Riku Nogi and Rika Nogi, twins.

Expect OOCness.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**13 years later...**

Mikan and Natsume got married after they graduated from the academy and are currently having kids. The oldest daughter, 12 years, is Keiko Hyuuga, brown hair and brown eyes, but had Natsume's looks and personality. The 2nd and maybe last child Shiro Hyuuga, 7 years, has raven hair and crimson eyes, but has Mikan's carefree personality.

Hotaru and Ruka got married a year after they graduated from the academy and is currently having twins, Riku and Rika Nogi, 8 years. Riku has Ruka's looks, but has Hotaru's blackmailing personality. Rika has Hotaru's look, but has Ruka's kind personality.

Youichi is now 16 years, but he doesn't know that the same thing is going to happen to him of what ever happened to Mikan and Natsume.

Just as Mikan and Natsume promised, they stayed inside a mansion with one side of the mansion theirs and the other side belonging to Ruka and Hotaru. They are going to stay in the academy because maybe their children will have alices, but none of the children's alice has been found out yet.

* * *

This is the end of the story. Please review my story. I might be making a sequel, I just need more something. But hey, if I make another story please read them if you like this story.


	24. Reviews

**Reflection**

I would like to thank the following

luffynumber1fan

petalsarefallingxoxo

Love Hell Rocket

fire dragonheart

aiyen

dominiqueanne

flametrisha

Lannie-Chan

Nitu82

Miu The Princess Of Nature

For reviewing my story and to the others who will be reviewing my story in the future.


End file.
